Equestria Girls: Mortal Kombat XL
by VegetaButch
Summary: Remake del Crossover creado por Sparkle Cronine. Cuando Las Equestria Girls llegan a un mundo nuevo y totalmente desconocido, deberán encontrar la forma de volver a su hogar o enfrentarse a los peligros que habitan y sobrevivir. Ésta vez no solo dependerán de La Magia De La Amistad, sino también de sus habilidades en combate.
1. Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)

**Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)**

Acción 1: Twilight cierra su libro y se ajusta los lentes.

Acción 2: Twilight camina mientras mira por todos lados.

Acción 3: Twilight guarda su libro; Su collar y manos brillan, preparándose para pelear.

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)**

Sci-Twi: Wow, una doble.

Sci-Twi Espejo: Siempre quise medir mi fuerza y conocimiento.

Sci-Twi: Pues entonces, empecemos.

* * *

Sci-Twi Espejo: Otra yo, esto si es raro.

Sci-Twi: Demasiado para que haya dos de nosotras.

Sci-Twi Espejo: Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Eres mi contraparte poni?

Sci-Twi Espejo: Twilight Sparkle, Princesa De La Amistad.

Sci-Twi: Tendrás que demostrarme tu título.

* * *

Sci-Twi Espejo: ¿Quién eres tú?

Sci-Twi: Soy Midnight Sparkle renacida.

Sci-Twi Espejo: Entonces te desapareceré para siempre.

* * *

**Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie**

Sci-Twi: ¿Cómo es que siempre sonríes?

Pinkie: Siempre encuentro la forma.

Sci-Twi: Admito que a vences te envidio.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Le pediste ayuda al del sombrero de canasta?

Sci-Twi: ¿Hablas de Raiden?

Pinkie: Ahhh, con que así se llama.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Conocí a tu nuevo amigo Johnny Cage.

Pinkie: ¿Y qué te parece?

Sci-Twi: Es igual de impredecible que tu.

* * *

Pinkie: Este mundo es mágico.

Sci-Twi: Si, pero muy violento.

Pinkie: Mis fiestas lo cambiarán.

* * *

**Fluttershy**

Sci-Twi: ¿Lista para esto?

Fluttershy: Por favor no te contengas.

Sci-Twi: De acuerdo, pero estás advertida.

* * *

Fluttershy: Este mundo es aterrador.

Sci-Twi: Si, lo sé.

Fluttershy: Aún así no me esconderé.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

Fluttershy: Los Maestros Kenshi y Kung Lao me enseñaron.

Sci-Twi: Pongámoslo a prueba.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Cuándo volveremos a casa?

Sci-Twi: Cuando salvemos este mundo de Shinnok.

Fluttershy: Entonces va a ser una larga estancia.

* * *

**Rarity**

Sci-Twi: ¿Vienes a entrenarme?

Rarity: Veamos cuánto has acumulado.

Sci-Twi: No te decepcionare.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Viste los atuendos de las Princesas Kitana y Mileena?

Sci-Twi: Si ¿Qué tienen?

Rarity: Son hermosos pero muy reveladores.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Fuiste con el Maestro Bo' Rai Cho?

Rarity: ¿Y yo qué podría aprender de ese ebrio gordo?

Sci-Twi: Que las apariencias engañan.

* * *

Rarity: Los uniformes de las Kunoichis me dieron una idea inspiradora.

Sci-Twi: ¿Se te olvidó que debemos volver a nuestro mundo?

Rarity: Querida, yo soy multitareas.

* * *

**Applejack**

Sci-Twi: Me alegra que vinieras.

Applejack: ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Sci-Twi: Quiero ver tus habilidades como Kunoichi.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Cuándo regresaremos caramelo?

Sci-Twi: No lo se, me cuesta trabajo entender este mundo.

Applejack: Yo se que lo lograrás.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Dónde estabas Applejack?

Applejack: Entrenando con el Maestro Hazashi.

Sci-Twi: Te recuedo que el es Scorpion.

* * *

Applejack: Por los Apple y Shirai Ryu.

Sci-Twi: Prepárate para luchar.

Applejack: Por Hanzo Hazashi.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash**

Sci-Twi: ¿Ahora eres una Lin Kuei?

Rainbow: Gracias al Gran Maestro.

Sci-Twi: Tengo que aprender Ninjutsu.

* * *

Rainbow: Deberías unirte al clan de Sub-Zero.

Sci-Twi: ¿Tienes algún consejo para mí?

Rainbow: Si, llévate un abrigo.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Escuché que le ganaste a mi contraparte en el Soccer.

Rainbow: Así es, porque soy la mejor.

Sci-Twi: Veamos cómo te va contra mi.

* * *

Rainbow: Por los Link Kuei.

Sci-Twi: Por los Shaolin.

Rainbow: Por Kuai Liang.

* * *

**Sunset Shimmer**

Sci-Twi: Deberías conocer a Frost.

Sunset: ¿Por qué ella es hielo y yo fuego?

Sci-Twi: Porque tienen el mismo temperamento.

* * *

Sunset: ¿Quién te entrenó en las artes Shaolin?

Sci-Twi: Fue el Maestro Liu Kang.

Sunset: A mí me entrenó Kung Lao.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Veo que dominas mucho mejor tu fuego.

Sunset: Scorpion me enseñó a que el fuego me obedezca.

Sci-Twi: ¿El Fuego Del Fénix o el Del Infierno?

* * *

Sunset: Por Kung Lao.

Sci-Twi: Por Liu Kang.

Sunset: Veamos quién enseñó mejor a quién.

* * *

**Starlight Glimmer**

Sci-Twi: ¡Starlight, volviste!

Starlight: ¿Nos conocemos?

Sci-Twi: Oops, me equivoqué.

* * *

Starlight: Así que tengo una contraparte poni.

Sci-Twi: Al igual que yo y mis amigas.

Starlight: Escuché cosas raras, pero esto se lleva el premio.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?

Starlight: A través de una grieta dimensional.

Sci-Twi: Lo que temía, la diferencia entre mundos está destruyendo la realidad.

* * *

Starlight: ¿La Magia De La Amistad?

Sci-Twi: La magia más poderosa de todas.

Starlight: Muéstrame qué tan poderosa es.

* * *

**Kung Lao**

Sci-Twi: ¿Estás siguiéndome?

Kung Lao: Por una buena razón.

Sci-Twi: De seguro es por mi apariencia.

* * *

Kung Lao: Una retadora.

Sci-Twi: Bonito sombrero.

Kung Lao: También es un arma letal.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: Acepta mi reto.

Sci-Twi: ¿Entrenar contigo? ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Kung Lao: Es cierto lo que dicen.

Sci-Twi: ¿Y qué dicen de mi?

Kung Lao: Que posees una magia nueva.

* * *

**Jackson "Jax" Briggs**

Sci-Twi: ¿Qué les pasó a tus brazos?

Jax: Ermac me los arrebató.

Sci-Twi: Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ti.

* * *

Jax: ¿Podemos confiar en ti?

Sci-Twi: Puedo solucionar cualquier problema.

Jax: Primero gánate mi confianza.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Tu hija también usa prótesis cibernéticas.

Jax: Lo sé, yo se las hice.

Sci-Twi: De tal palo, tal astilla.

* * *

Jax: ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Sci-Twi: Con calma Señor Briggs.

Jax: No tengo paciencia.

* * *

**Sonya Blade**

Sci-Twi: ¿Diriges tu propio ejército?

Sonya: Así es, y no deberías estar aquí.

Sci-Twi: Tengo mis razones.

* * *

Sonya: ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Sci-Twi: Un portal para regresar a casa.

Sonya: Tu historia suena interesante.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Podría ayudarte a volver con el Señor Cage.

Sonya: Aprecio la intensión, pero no es tu asunto.

Sci-Twi: No puedo no ayudar a los demás.

* * *

Sonya: Vendrás conmigo para ser interrogada Twilight.

Sci-Twi: ¿Y si me niego?

Sonya: Te sacaré las respuestas a golpes.

* * *

**Kenshi Takahashi**

Sci-Twi: ¿Acaso vienes de Equestria?

Kenshi: ¿De dónde?

Sci-Twi: Olvídalo, no dije nada.

* * *

Kenshi: ¿Te puedo ayudar?

Sci-Twi: Busco un portal para volver a mi mundo.

Kenshi: Conozco el lugar.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Qué les pasó a tus ojos?

Kenshi: Fui engañado por el brujo Shang Tsung.

Sci-Twi: Veo que en este mundo la piedad no existe.

* * *

Kenshi: No eres de éste mundo.

Sci-Twi: Usas magia para controlar tu espada.

Kenshi: Es telepatía, y Sento te saluda.

* * *

**Kitana**

Sci-Twi: Me gustan tus abanicos.

Kitana: ¿No reconoces un arma cuando la ves?

Sci-Twi: Muéstrame lo que pueden hacer.

* * *

Kitana: Twilight Sparkle.

Sci-Twi: ¿Me conoces?

Kitana: Dicen que eres fuerte.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Mi contraparte poni es una princesa.

Kitana: ¿Por qué habría de interesarme?

Sci-Twi: Solo hago conversación.

* * *

Kitana: ¿Buscas un desafío?

Sci-Twi: Ya he visto buenos rivales.

Kitana: Veo que ya te acostumbraste.

* * *

**Scorpion (Hanzo Hazashi)**

Sci-Twi: Poderes infernales.

Scorpion: Así es pequeña.

Sci-Twi: Veré cuánto poder tienes.

* * *

Scorpion: ¡Fuera de mi camino niña!

Sci-Twi: ¿Por qué no te calmas?

Scorpion: No tengo paciencia.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Dime ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

Scorpion: Cada día desde que fuí un espectro.

Sci-Twi: Ya veo cuánto has sufrido.

* * *

Scorpion: Se rumora que ayudas a los demás.

Sci-Twi: Podría ayudarte con tu amigo de azul.

Scorpion: ¡Jamás menciones a esa escoria en mi presencia!

* * *

**Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)**

Sci-Twi: Poderes de hielo.

Sub-Zero: Solo los dignos tienen derecho de entrar y aprender.

Sci-Twi: Vaya, que frío.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Ésta área está prohibida.

Sci-Twi: Perdón pero necesito pasar.

Sub-Zero: Debes ganarte el derecho.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Podría ayudarte a ser amigo de Hanzo.

Sub-Zero: Gracias, pero prefiero no verlo.

Sci-Twi: Bueno, lo intenté.

* * *

Sub-Zero: ¿Estás buscando algo?

Sci-Twi: Solo necesito respuestas.

Sub-Zero: Yo podría ayudarte.

* * *

**Mileena**

Sci-Twi: Veo que no entiendes la paz.

Mileena: ¡Yo gobierno éste reino!

Sci-Twi: Tú no, la de azúl con abanicos si.

* * *

Mileena: ¿Necesitas algo pequeña?

Sci-Twi: Si, no ver tu cara.

Mileena: ¡Pagarás por eso!

* * *

Sci-Twi: Escuché que eres una híbrido.

Mileena: Sangre Edeniana y Tarkatana corre por mis venas.

Sci-Twi: Eso explica muchas cosas.

* * *

Mileena: ¿Podrías ayudarme? Te daré lo que quieras.

Sci-Twi: Lo siento, no ayudo a personas como Tú.

Mileena: ¡Te arrepentirás!

* * *

**Takeda Takahashi**

Sci-Twi: Mi magia.

Takeda: Contra mi telepatía.

Sci-Twi: Creo que esto será divertido.

* * *

Takeda: Ésta lucha de poderes será interesante.

Sci-Twi: ¿Sorprendido?

Takeda: La verdad ya me acostumbré.

* * *

Sci-Twi: El hijo de Kenshi.

Takeda: Y discípulo de Scorpion.

Sci-Twi: Estás lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

Takeda: ¿De dónde viene tu poder?

Sci-Twi: Del collar que llevó en el cuello.

Takeda: Veamos hasta dónde llegas.

* * *

**Cassandra "Cassie" Cage**

Sci-Twi: Tú debes ser la hija del que usa lentes.

Cassie: Así es ¿Por qué?

Sci-Twi: Se nota por tus bromas.

* * *

Cassie: ¿Una chica de piel morada? Que raro.

Sci-Twi: Necesitas aprender modales.

Cassie: Aún así que raro.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Por qué te uniste a las Fuerzas Especiales?

Cassie: Para estar más cerca de mi Madre.

Sci-Twi: Si me dejas, podría ayudarte.

* * *

Cassie: ¿Magia Negra?

Sci-Twi: No uso la magia con fines malignos.

Cassie: Eso lo veremos.

* * *

**Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs**

Sci-Twi: ¿Brazos de metal como tu hermano?

Jacqui: No es mi hermano, es mi Padre.

Sci-Twi: Entonces debe ser el mejor.

* * *

Jacqui: ¿De dónde eres?

Sci-Twi: Si te lo digo ¿Sería una locura para ti?

Jacqui: Puede ser.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Estás en una relación con Takeda ¿Verdad?

Jacqui: ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

Sci-Twi: Rarity va a estar muy desanimada.

* * *

Jacqui: ¿Puedes darle un mensaje a tu amiga Rarity?

Sci-Twi: Seguro ¿Qué le digo?

Jacqui: Que si se acerca a Takeda, le rompo la cara.

* * *

**Kung Jin**

Sci-Twi: Un arquero.

Kung Jin: Soy un Guerrero Shaolin.

Sci-Twi: ¿Qué es eso?

* * *

Kung Jin: Oye ¿Quieres bailar?

Sci-Twi: No me gusta mucho hacer eso.

Kung Jin: Deja que yo te enseñe.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Sabes? Soy una genio talentosa.

Kung Jin: ¿De qué sirve el intelecto si no lo usas para pelear?

Sci-Twi: Yo lo uso a mi manera.

* * *

Kung Jin: Los archivos no dicen nada de ti.

Sci-Twi: Vengo de Equestria.

Kung Jin: ¿Y dónde queda ese reino?

* * *

**Shinnok**

Sci-Twi: Puedo vencerte con magia.

Shinnok: Haz lo que puedas, Princesa De La Amistad.

Sci-Twi: Ésta vez tú caerás.

* * *

Shinnok: Twilight Sparkle.

Sci-Twi: ¿Me conoces?

Shinnok: Lo sé todo y de dónde vienes.

* * *

Sci-Twi: El Dios Caído.

Shinnok: Tu "Magia De La Amistad" es insignificante.

Sci-Twi: Nunca subestimes su enorme poder.

* * *

Shinnok: Me servirás.

Sci-Twi: Eso nunca pasará.

Shinnok: Entonces tu y tu mundo serán eliminados.

* * *

**Kano**

Sci-Twi: Una máquina en un humano.

Kano: La palabra que buscas es Cyborg.

Sci-Twi: Eso es lo que eres.

* * *

Kano: Éste no es tu sitio.

Sci-Twi: Tampoco el tuyo.

Kano: No te pases de lista.

* * *

Sci-Twi: La General Blade me dijo que eres un cerdo repugnante.

Kano: Me declaro culpable.

Sci-Twi: El único consuelo es que lo admites.

* * *

Kano: Lo siento bonita, nada personal.

Sci-Twi: Eres un mercenario.

Kano: Me pagaron bien para que no existas.

* * *

**Johnny Cage**

Sci-Twi: Tus poderes son interesantes ¿Cómo lo haces?

Johnny: Ni idea, pero tu no eres de por aquí.

Sci-Twi: Lo sé, quiero irme.

* * *

Johnny: ¿Qué quieres niña?

Sci-Twi: Estoy buscando la salida.

Johnny: Permíteme enseñártela.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Conociste a mi amiga Pinkie?

Johnny: En tu mundo organiza las mejores fiestas.

Sci-Twi: Su talento no tiene igual.

* * *

Johnny: Twilight ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

Sci-Twi: Quiero investigar tu misterioso poder.

Johnny: Muy bien geniecillo, comencemos.

* * *

**Erron Black**

Sci-Twi: ¿De dónde eres?

Erron Black: Soy de la Tierra, pero prefiero el Mundo Exterior.

Sci-Twi: Ésta dimensión tiene muchos lugares.

* * *

Erron Black: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Sci-Twi: Me recuerdas a Applejack.

Erron Black: Te daré una buena bienvenida.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Por qué me persigues?

Erron Black: El Kahn ofreció un precio por tu cabeza.

Sci-Twi: No seré una presa fácil.

* * *

Erron Black: Tu intelecto iguala al de Star Swirl.

Sci-Twi: ¿Cómo conoces a Star Swirl El Barbado?

Erron Black: Pequeña, solo parezco joven.

* * *

**Liu Kang**

Sci-Twi: ¡Alto ahí Liu Kang!

Liu Kang: ¿Qué significa esto Twilight?

Sci-Twi: Debes conocer tus límites.

* * *

Liu Kang: El Fuego Del Dragón es poderoso.

Sci-Twi: Tendré que vencerte.

Liu Kang: Eres muy predecible Twilight.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Deberías perdonar a Raiden.

Liu Kang: Sus acciones nos condenaron a todos.

Sci-Twi: Todos cometemos errores.

* * *

Liu Kang: No te conozco.

Sci-Twi: Soy Twilight Sparkle, Princesa De La Amistad.

Liu Kang: Liu Kang, será un gusto pelear contigo.

* * *

**Ermac**

Sci-Twi: Un espíritu viviente.

Ermac: ¡Nuestro poder no tiene igual!

Sci-Twi: Y creí que Trixie era peor.

* * *

Ermac: Tienes una magia rara e interesante.

Sci-Twi: Tu cuerpo alberga muchas almas.

Ermac: Y la tuya será la siguiente en unírsenos.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Cómo mantienes el control?

Ermac: Servimos a un solo amo.

Sci-Twi: Éste día, toda esas almas serán libres.

* * *

Ermac: Twilight Sparkle.

Sci-Twi: Ermac.

Ermac: El Kahn te quiere muerta.

* * *

**Kotal Kahn**

Sci-Twi: Te ayudaré a resolver problemas.

Kotal Kahn: Primero deberás ganarte mi confianza.

Sci-Twi: No con ése método.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Te arrodillarás ante tu emperador.

Sci-Twi: No a menos que me demuestres tu título.

Kotal Kahn: Como desees.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Su majestad.

Kotal Kahn: Soy un emperador, no un rey.

Sci-Twi: Aquí están mis disculpas, su alteza.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: No eres bienvenida en el Mundo Exterior.

Sci-Twi: Veo que no le agradas a nadie.

Kotal Kahn: Pagarás por tu insolencia.

* * *

**Reptile (Syzoth)**

Sci-Twi: Vaya, si existe la Gente Lagarto.

Reptile: Para mí eres carne nueva.

Sci-Twi: No dejaré que me toques.

* * *

Reptile: Tienes una oportunidad para irte.

Sci-Twi: No lo haré, horrible lagartija.

Reptile: No digas que no te lo advertí.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Es cierto que eres el único de tu raza?

Reptile: Así es, pero mis colmillos te morderán.

Sci-Twi: Lástima, quería aprender más de ti.

* * *

Reptile: ¡Te encontré!

Sci-Twi: ¿Por qué me buscaste?

Reptile: Nunca probé carne de poni.

* * *

**Ferra/Torr**

Sci-Twi: Ustedes deben ser un gran equipo.

Ferra/Torr: Unidos somos fuertes.

Sci-Twi: En serio estás chiflada.

* * *

Ferra/Torr: Hora de aplastar.

Sci-Twi: ¿Dos contra una? Esto será interesante.

Ferra/Torr: Torr callarla.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Su unión es simbiótica.

Ferra/Torr: ¿Qué va a hacer Cuatro Ojos ahora?

Sci-Twi: Dividir y conquistar.

* * *

Ferra/Torr: Torr dice querer ojos grandes.

Sci-Twi: Te falta alejarte de el niña.

Ferra/Torr: Peleamos como uno.

* * *

**D'Vorah**

Sci-Twi: Otra especie que conozco.

D'Vorah: Seremos la última que verás niñita.

Sci-Twi: Hoy no es mi día.

* * *

D'Vorah: Tu presencia nos asquea.

Sci-Twi: La molesta Reina De Los Bichos.

D'Vorah: Pero que desagradable.

* * *

Sci-Twi: D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: El enjambre disfrutará con tu interior.

Sci-Twi: Prepárate para una disección.

* * *

D'Vorah: Twilight Sparkle.

Sci-Twi: Te lo advierto, sé entomología.

D'Vorah: Ésta disfrutara con tu muerte.

* * *

**Raiden**

Sci-Twi: He oído de Dioses Del Trueno en varios libros.

Raiden: Aquí soy el único.

Sci-Twi: Yo misma lo comprobaré.

* * *

Raiden: Te enfrentas a un dios.

Sci-Twi: Veo que eres una amenaza para mi mundo.

Raiden: Que pienses eso de mi es un gran error.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Todos cometemos errores Raiden.

Raiden: Agradezco tu consuelo y compasión.

Sci-Twi: Y aún así no estás en paz.

* * *

Raiden: ¿Me desafías siendo Protector De La Tierra?

Sci-Twi: Si ¿Y qué?

Raiden: Ya no tendré piedad.

* * *

**Quan Chi**

Sci-Twi: Tu Magia Oscura.

Quan Chi: Contra tu Magia De La Amistad.

Sci-Twi: Muy bien, aquí vamos.

* * *

Quan Chi: Me serías muy útil.

Sci-Twi: Lo siento, no trabajo con tipos raros.

Quan Chi: Te pierdes una gran oportunidad.

* * *

Sci-Twi: He estudiado tu Nigromancia.

Quan Chi: ¿Y qué fue lo que aprendiste?

Sci-Twi: A liberar a los que tienes bajo tu control.

* * *

Quan Chi: Con que la Magia De La Amistad.

Sci-Twi: La magia más poderosa de todas.

Quan Chi: Entonces formará parte de mi ejército.

* * *

**Goro**

Sci-Twi: Mitad dragón, mitad humano.

Goro: Veo que ya conoces a Éste Shokan.

Sci-Twi: Tú debes ser Goro, yo soy Twilight.

* * *

Goro: No eres de por aquí.

Sci-Twi: Vaya ¿Cuatro garras o manos?

Goro: Cuatro garras de dragón.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Así que eres un Príncipe.

Goro: ¿Buscas gobernar a mi lado?

Sci-Twi: Disculpa, ya tengo novio.

* * *

Goro: Twilight Sparkle.

Sci-Twi: ¿Quieres aprender de nosotras?

Goro: ¡Quiero aplastarte a ti y a tus amigas!

* * *

**Jason Voorhees**

Sci-Twi: Un demente.

Jason: ...

* * *

Jason: ...

Sci-Twi: Que miedo.

* * *

**Tanya**

Sci-Twi: ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?

Tanya: Tal vez lo piense.

Sci-Twi: No pienses mucho.

* * *

Tanya: Me encontraste.

Sci-Twi: ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Tanya: No hay una respuesta segura.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Tanya.

Tanya: A tus servicios.

Sci-Twi: Quiero que me enseñes a hacer acrobacias.

* * *

Tanya: Tus métodos no sirven en este mundo.

Sci-Twi: El diálogo siempre es mejor que la violencia.

Tanya: Quien se mantenga de pie, tendrá la razón.

* * *

**Tremor**

Sci-Twi: Te sientes orgulloso de tu poder de tierra.

Tremor: ¡Mi poder es invencible!

Sci-Twi: Todos se sienten poderosos.

* * *

Tremor: Admira mi poder elemental.

Sci-Twi: ¿Ahora tus rocas también hablan?

Tremor: ¡No te burles de mi, niña!

* * *

Sci-Twi: Tremor.

Tremor: Vuelve a tu mundo pequeña.

Sci-Twi: Antes te veré en el suelo.

* * *

Tremor: Buscas mi ayuda.

Sci-Twi: ¿Es cierto que viajaste a otro mundo?

Tremor: Tal véz te refieres al Reino Onírico.

* * *

**Predator**

Sci-Twi: Veo que no hablas.

Predator: ...

* * *

Predator: ...

Sci-Twi: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

* * *

**Leatherface (Jedidah Sawyer)**

Sci-Twi: Cara De Cuero, que horrible eres amigo.

Leatherface: ¡Aaarrgh!

* * *

Leatherface: ...

Sci-Twi: Un maniático.

* * *

**Bo' Rai Cho**

Sci-Twi: Dicen que eres muy sabio.

Bo' Rai Cho: Puedes apostar a que sí.

Sci-Twi: Entonces me ayudarás con mi problema.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Tu poder es desconocido.

Sci-Twi: Así es borracho.

Bo' Rai Cho: Debes mejorar tu actitud.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Fué usted quien entrenó a Liu Kang?

Bo' Rai Cho: Le enseñé todo lo que sabe.

Sci-Twi: Por favor, hónreme con sus enseñanzas.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Podría ayudarte a mejorar tu poder.

Sci-Twi: ¿Más allá de mi límite?

Bo' Rai Cho: Todo es posible.

* * *

**Tri-Borg**

Sci-Twi: Tres cuerpos en uno solo.

Tri-Borg: La conciencia de tres guerreros reside en mi.

Sci-Twi: No será nada difícil.

* * *

Tri-Borg: Una humana.

Sci-Twi: Eso es lo que soy.

Tri-Borg: También eres una molestia para mi.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Mi magia.

Tri-Borg: Contra mi tecnología.

Sci-Twi: Veremos quién gana.

* * *

Tri-Borg: La computadora dice que ganaré.

Sci-Twi: Y lo dice un metal viviente.

Tri-Borg: Los resultados nunca fallan.

* * *

**Alien (Xenomorfo)**

Sci-Twi: ¡No dejaré que me sigas!

Alien: ...

* * *

Alien: ...

Sci-Twi: ¿Vienes del circo?


	2. Pinkamena Pinkie Diane Pie

**Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie**

Acción 1: Pinkie brinca mientras se come una galleta.

Acción 2: Pinkie saca su Cañón De Fiestas y dispara serpentinas.

Acción 3: Pinkie guarda la galleta en su cabello.

* * *

**Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie**

Pinkie: Siempre supe que era divertida.

Pinkie Espejo: Yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Pinkie: Comencemos la fiesta.

* * *

Pinkie Espejo: ¿Vienes del Estanque Espejo?

Pinkie: Veo que me falta deshacerme de una.

Pinkie Espejo: Ya veremos quién es la verdadera.

* * *

Pinkie: ¡Por fin nos conocemos!

Pinkie Espejo: ¿Cómo decidimos quién es la mejor Organizadora De Fiestas?

Pinkie: Sencillo ¡Así!

* * *

Pinkie Espejo: Me gusta el nuevo look.

Pinkie: Gracias, aunque extraño el viejo.

Pinkie Espejo: Al menos sabremos cuál es cuál.

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)**

Pinkie: Este mundo es mágico.

Sci-Twi: Si, pero muy violento.

Pinkie: Mis fiestas lo cambiarán.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Cómo es que siempre sonríes?

Pinkie: Siempre encuentro la forma.

Sci-Twi: Admito que a veces te envidio.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Le pediste ayuda al del sombrero de canasta?

Sci-Twi: ¿Hablas de Raiden?

Pinkie: Ahhh, con que así se llama.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Conocí a tu nuevo amigo Johnny Cage.

Pinkie: ¿Y qué te parece?

Sci-Twi: Es igual de impredecible que tú.

* * *

**Fluttershy**

Pinkie: Hola Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Pinkie: Quiero ayudarte a enfrentar tu timidez.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué trajiste tu cañón al Refugio De Animales?

Pinkie: Quería sorprenderlos, nada más.

Fluttershy: Pues casi les das un infarto.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Te hiciste amigo de algún animal de éste mundo?

Fluttershy: No hasta el momento.

Pinkie: ¿Intentaste con el hombre lagarto?

* * *

Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¿Por qué tan sería?

Fluttershy: Mis animales tienen algo que decirte.

* * *

**Rarity**

Pinkie: Te estaba buscando.

Rarity: ¿Qué necesitas cariño?

Pinkie: Quiero que seas mi Maestra.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Estás lista para esto?

Pinkie: Éste encuentro terminará con un ¡KABOOM!

Rarity: No si mis escudos tienen algo que decir.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Cómo vas con el Maestro Bo' Rai Cho?

Rarity: Es sabio, pero bebe mucho y se pedorrea.

Pinkie: Lo sé ¿No es genial?

* * *

Rarity: ¿Quién te enseño a pelear así?

Pinkie: Fue el de las gafas de sol, Johnny Cage.

Rarity: Eso explica, su estilo es muy vulgar.

* * *

**Applejack**

Pinkie: ¡Felicidades por tu ingreso al Shirai Ryu!

Applejack: Gracias, fue muy difícil entrar.

Pinkie: ¡Celebremos con un combate!

* * *

Applejack: ¿No extrañas a tu familia?

Pinkie: Si, pero sé que regresaremos.

Applejack: A veces olvido tu enorme optimismo.

* * *

Pinkie: Mi Azúcar Explosiva.

Applejack: Contra mi Super Fuerza.

Pinkie: Comprobemos que poder es mejor.

* * *

Applejack: Me sorprende que el Señor Cage te enseñara a pelear.

Pinkie: Aunque sus chistes son un poco tontos.

Applejack: Amiga, no podría estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash**

Pinkie: ¿Cómo es entrenar con Sub-Zero?

Rainbow: Es severo, pero justo.

Pinkie: Guau, si que es frío ¿Entendiste?

* * *

Rainbow: ¡¿Estuviste jugando con mi guitarra?!

Pinkie: Uhhh, no. No lo hice.

Rainbow: Hay confeti en las cuerdas Pinkie.

* * *

Pinkie: ¡Celebremos tu ingreso al Lin Kuei!

Rainbow: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Pinkie: Un calentamiento para ver lo que aprendiste.

* * *

Rainbow: Mi Super Velocidad.

Pinkie: Contra mi Azúcar Explosiva.

Rainbow: Terminaré esto en diez segundos exactos.

* * *

**Sunset Shimmer**

Pinkie: ¿Quieres ver dentro de mi cabeza?

Sunset: Ya me metí dos veces.

Pinkie: La tercera es la vencida.

* * *

Sunset: ¿Eres la Pinkie de Equestria?

Pinkie: Solo nos vimos brevemente.

Sunset: Conozcámonos mejor.

* * *

Pinkie: Aún queda un asunto pendiente.

Sunset: ¿Te debo algo Pinkie?

Pinkie: Las decoraciones del Baile De Otoño que destrozaste.

* * *

Sunset: ¿Qué tan seguido comes azúcar?

Pinkie: Casi todo el tiempo.

Sunset: Con razón siempre estás tan enérgica.

* * *

**Starlight Glimmer**

Pinkie: ¿Eres la Starlight Humana?

Starlight: Otra que me pregunta lo mismo.

Pinkie: Y con eso, lo comprobé.

* * *

Starlight: ¿Por qué aún estás siguiéndome?

Pinkie: Creo que me confundes con mi contraparte humana.

Starlight: Oficialmente estoy confundida.

* * *

Pinkie: ¡Estás invitada a mi super fiesta!

Starlight: Gracias, pero paso.

Pinkie: Usaré otro modo para convencerte.

* * *

Starlight: Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¿Vienes a aceptar mi invitación?

Starlight: Vine a enseñarte sobre el Espacio Personal.

* * *

**Kung Lao**

Pinkie: ¿Qué busca Señor Sombrero?

Kung Lao: Quiero ver tu habilidad.

Pinkie: Te lo demostraré haciéndote un pastel.

* * *

Kung Lao: ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí niña?

Pinkie: Solo busco diversión.

Kung Lao: Te lo daré a mi manera.

* * *

Pinkie: Quiero ayudar Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: Veo que tus intenciones son sinceras.

Pinkie: Gracias por verlo así.

* * *

Kung Lao: Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¿Vienes a mi por una razón?

Kung Lao: Saber sobre eso que llamas "Pinkie Sentido".

* * *

**Jackson "Jax" Briggs**

Pinkie: ¡Señor Brazos De Acero!

Jax: ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan obvia?

Pinkie: A veces me encanta burlarme.

* * *

Jax: Debes ser la niña que vio Johnny.

Pinkie: Eso es correcto Tuercas.

Jax: Veo que te enseñó sus bromas.

* * *

Pinkie: ¡Señor Briggs!

Jax: ¿Qué quieres de mi, niña?

Pinkie: Hagamos el Baile Del Robot.

* * *

Jax: ¿Eres buena haciendo fiestas?

Pinkie: Así es Señor Tuercas.

Jax: Debes alejarte de Johnny Cage.

* * *

**Sonya Blade**

Pinkie: Llámame cuando necesites diversión.

Sonya: Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Pinkie: Eso espero.

* * *

Sonya: Lo siento, nadie entra a esta área.

Pinkie: Deberías relajarte.

Sonya: No tengo tiempo para eso.

* * *

Pinkie: General Blade.

Sonya: ¿Qué quieres niña?

Pinkie: Permiso para hacerte sonreír.

* * *

Sonya: Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¡A sus órdenes jefa!

Sonya: ¿Has escuchado el término "Madurar"?

* * *

**Kenshi Takahashi**

Pinkie: ¿Jugamos a "Ponle La Cola Al Burro"?

Kenshi: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Pinkie: El pañuelo lo dice todo.

* * *

Kenshi: Me encuentras en mal momento.

Pinkie: Te ayudaré a animarte.

Kenshi: Veamos si puedes.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Eres un telépata?

Kenshi: Si, y tu mente es muy disparatada.

Pinkie: No me hagas sonrojar.

* * *

Kenshi: Mis ancestro dicen que haces buenas fiestas.

Pinkie: Estás en lo cierto Kenshi.

Kenshi: ¿Qué tal usas tu energía para pelear?

* * *

**Kitana**

Pinkie: Tus abanicos se ven bien.

Kitana: Si no te vas, los usaré en ti.

Pinkie: No les tengo miedo.

* * *

Kitana: No te conozco.

Pinkie: Espera y sabrás más de mi.

Kitana: De acuerdo, empecemos.

* * *

Pinkie: "Liu Kang y Kitana, sentados en un árbol".

Kitana: Argh, ¡¿Acaso nunca te callas?!

Pinkie: ¡Oye, no me dejaste terminar!

* * *

Kitana: Te ves muy feliz.

Pinkie: Se cuando siento que voy a ganar.

Kitana: No te confíes demasiado niña.

* * *

**Scorpion (Hanzo Hazashi)**

Pinkie: Mi Pinkie Sentido dice que ganaré.

Scorpion: Tu cabeza será mía.

Pinkie: ¿Con esa lanza? No lo creo.

* * *

Scorpion: Maldita necia.

Pinkie: Podría cocinar con tu fuego.

Scorpion: ¡Te silenciare esa bocota!

* * *

Pinkie: Te animaré con una buena fiesta.

Scorpion: Ya tengo suficiente con un comediante molesto.

Pinkie: Aún así no me rendiré.

* * *

Scorpion: ¿Por qué estás siguiéndome?

Pinkie: Solo quiero sacarte una sonrisa.

Scorpion: Te enseñaré lo que es el respeto.

* * *

**Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)**

Pinkie: Que actitud tan fría tienes.

Sub-Zero: Detesto tus bromas.

Pinkie: De seguro odias el calor.

* * *

Sub-Zero: La bufona de otra tierra.

Pinkie: Más bien, el Alma De Las Fiestas.

Sub-Zero: Entonces congelaré tu alma.

* * *

Pinkie: Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Eres tu.

Pinkie: Ya sentía una brisa fresca.

* * *

Sub-Zero: ¡Abandona éste sitio!

Pinkie: ¿Eres el muñeco de nieve del lugar?

Sub-Zero: Que bien, tenemos otra comediante.

* * *

**Mileena**

Pinkie: Necesitas un dentista.

Mileena: Antes probaré tu sangre.

Pinkie: Que bueno que traje ajo y estacas.

* * *

Mileena: ¡¿Quién molesta a la Emperatriz?!

Pinkie: ¿Cómo puedes serlo con esa cara?

Mileena: ¡Pagarás por eso insolente!

* * *

Pinkie: La hermana más fea.

Mileena: Pero soy la más letal.

Pinkie: Aún así el Príncipe no te eligió.

* * *

Mileena: Una chica molesta.

Pinkie: Me da cosa cuando hablas con esa fea boca.

Mileena: ¡Te arrepentirás!

* * *

**Takeda Takahashi**

Pinkie: ¿Puedes leer la mente?

Takeda: Puedes apostar tu empleo en Sugarcube Corner a que sí.

Pinkie: Eso lo dice todo.

* * *

Takeda: No tienes malas intenciones.

Pinkie: Lucho por y para proteger a mis amigos.

Takeda: Se ve que adoras las fiestas.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Necesitas mi ayuda Takeda?

Takeda: Quiero hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Jacqui.

Pinkie: Llamaste a la Organizadora De Fiestas indicada.

* * *

Takeda: Ya vi tu mente Pinkie.

Pinkie: ¿Te divertiste?

Takeda: Es más perturbadora que la de Ermac.

* * *

**Cassandra "Cassie" Cage**

Pinkie: Mi Pinkie Sentido dice que algo te caerá.

Cassie: No creo en esas supersticiones.

Pinkie: Ohhh, lo vas a creer.

* * *

Cassie: Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¿Tú me conoces?

Cassie: Solo por publicidad.

* * *

Pinkie: ¡Hola Cassie!

Cassie: ¿Por qué me saludas?

Pinkie: Porque eres más amigable que tu Madre.

* * *

Cassie: En verdad tu das risa.

Pinkie: Incluso se que estamos en una Ficción escrita por alguien.

Cassie: Que rara eres.

* * *

**Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs**

Pinkie: ¿Siempre estás preparada?

Jacqui: Contra cualquier cosa que me lancen.

Pinkie: Ya es hora de que te enseñe lo mío.

* * *

Jacqui: Un nuevo reto.

Pinkie: Tu debes ser la hija del de los brazos metálicos.

Jacqui: Así es, el más fuerte.

* * *

Pinkie: Te estaba buscando Jacqui.

Jacqui: ¿Qué ocurre?

Pinkie: Takeda tiene una sorpresa solo para ti.

* * *

Jacqui: ¿Por qué me buscabas Pinkie?

Pinkie: Si me derrotas, te lo diré.

Jacqui: Reto aceptado.

* * *

**Kung Jin**

Pinkie: ¿Puedes superarme?

Kung Jin: Solo necesito una flecha.

Pinkie: Y yo reventarte un globo en la oreja.

* * *

Kung Jin: Miren lo que trajo el viento.

Pinkie: Me gusta más el patinaje que la arquería.

Kung Jin: Muéstrame lo que tienes.

* * *

Pinkie: Mi Cañón De Fiestas te alegrará el día.

Kung Jin: Si, no lo creo.

Pinkie: Ya lo verás Shaolin.

* * *

Kung Jin: Los archivos no dicen nada sobre ti.

Pinkie: Soy El Elemento De La Risa.

Kung Jin: Pues ahora no me causas ninguna gracia.

* * *

**Shinnok**

Pinkie: Necesitas que yo te anime.

Shinnok: El Elemento De La Risa no me divierte.

Pinkie: Vaya, que amargado.

* * *

Shinnok: Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Pinkie: ¿Me conoces, anciano con vestido?

Shinnok: ¡Me respetarás!

* * *

Pinkie: No le agradas a nadie Shinnok.

Shinnok: ¡Todos se doblegarán a mi voluntad!

Pinkie: Te mandaré a volar con mi cañón.

* * *

Shinnok: La niña impredecible.

Pinkie: Hago cosas que otros no pueden hacer.

Shinnok: Pero al igual que todos, morirás.

* * *

**Kano**

Pinkie: ¿Haz visto a un tipo de fea barba?

Kano: ¿Y quién es ese?

Pinkie: Lo acabo de encontrar.

* * *

Kano: Tengo un asunto pendiente contigo.

Pinkie: No te daré Pastel De Bienvenida, Señor Barba Fea.

Kano: No te burlarás más de mi.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Te sabes el Baile Del Robot?

Kano: Tus bromas son peores que las de Johnny.

Pinkie: "Domo Arigato Míster Roboto".

* * *

Kano: Hola querida.

Pinkie: Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Kano: Mejor piérdete mocosa.

* * *

**Johnny Cage**

Pinkie: Tus chistes son malos.

Johnny: Me puño de carcajadas.

Pinkie: Te recomiendo mejorarlos.

* * *

Johnny: ¿Trajiste aperitivos?

Pinkie: De hecho sí, aunque no te conozco.

Johnny: Pues entonces, conóceme.

* * *

Pinkie: Podría ayudarte con la General Blade.

Johnny: ¿Qué tienes en mente Pinkie?

Pinkie: ¡Una Fiesta De Reconciliación!

* * *

Johnny: Cuanta energía tienes.

Pinkie: Me gusta hacer feliz a los demás con mis fiestas.

Johnny: Bien por ti amiguita.

* * *

**Erron Black**

Pinkie: Mi Cañón De Fiestas contra tus pistolas.

Erron Black: Mis balas te alcanzarán.

Pinkie: Ya veremos los resultados.

* * *

Erron Black: ¿Qué te trajo aquí?

Pinkie: Estoy buscando a alguien.

Erron Black: Déjame darte la bienvenida.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Billy The Kid?

Erron Black: No, pero el me enseñó lo que sé.

Pinkie: ¿Pero cuántos años tienes?

* * *

Erron Black: ¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar?

Pinkie: Solo cuando estoy dormida.

Erron Black: Pues no volverás a despertar.

* * *

**Liu Kang**

Pinkie: Liu Bobo.

Liu Kang: Eres peor que las bromas de Johnny.

Pinkie: Acostúmbrate.

* * *

Liu Kang: Kung Lao me dijo de ti.

Pinkie: También te dijo que tenías mucho odio.

Liu Kang: Pues en eso está equivocado.

* * *

Pinkie: Sabes, también soy casamentera.

Liu Kang: ¿A qué se debe esa afirmación?

Pinkie: Lo digo por ti y por Kitana.

* * *

Liu Kang: El Fuego Del Dragón es poderoso.

Pinkie: Mi Cañón De Fiestas te golpeará muy fuerte.

Liu Kang: Eso no me asusta.

* * *

**Ermac**

Pinkie: ¡Papel Higiénico Fantasma!

Ermac: ¡No toleraremos tus burlas!

Pinkie: Me serás útil para secarme.

* * *

Ermac: Humana curiosa.

Pinkie: Uhhh, un papel higiénico que habla.

Ermac: ¡Tu alma se unirá a nosotros!

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

Ermac: Somos la combinación de guerreros caídos.

Pinkie: Necesitaré mucho pastel.

* * *

Ermac: Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¡Bienvenidos a mi fiesta!

Ermac: ¡Ésta será tu última de todas!

* * *

**Kotal Kahn**

Pinkie: Te puedo hacer una fiesta.

Kotal Kahn: Prefiero un festín con tu corazón.

Pinkie: Que loco estás.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Pinkie: Solo quiero que este lugar tenga ánimos.

Kotal Kahn: No dejaré que hagas eso.

* * *

Pinkie: ¡Pinkie Pie, a sus servicios!

Kotal Kahn: No necesito una bufona en mi corte.

Pinkie: Tu actitud me dice lo contrario.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: ¡¿Tú de nuevo?!

Pinkie: Este Emperador tiene un mal temperamento.

Kotal Kahn: En un momento me lo quitaré.

* * *

**Reptile (Syzoth)**

Pinkie: ¡Un sapo enorme!

Reptile: ¡Soy un Guerrero Raptor!

Pinkie: Que feo aliento dejaste salir.

* * *

Reptile: Aún puedes irte con vida humana.

Pinkie: Te meteré en mi Cañón De Fiestas.

Reptile: Otra que me molesta.

* * *

Pinkie: Babeas mucho.

Reptile: Probaré tu carne.

Pinkie: Que idea más fea.

* * *

Reptile: Escuché que tienes un cocodrilo como mascota.

Pinkie: ¿Quieres conocer a Gummy?

Reptile: Más bien liberarlo de su opresora.

* * *

**Ferra/Torr**

Pinkie: ¿Te gustan las fiestas?

Ferra/Torr: Ferra/Torr quedarse con tus ojos.

Pinkie: Ustedes son un caso perdido.

* * *

Ferra/Torr: ¡Aplastar y rajar!

Pinkie: Tan fuerte y tan loca.

Ferra/Torr: Chistosa estar muerta.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Qué edad tienes niñita?

Ferra/Torr: Ser suficientemente grande para pelear.

Pinkie: Hora de irte a dormir sin cenar.

* * *

Ferra/Torr: Bocona.

Pinkie: Creo que te hacen falta modales.

Ferra/Torr: ¡Tienes un gran problema!

* * *

**D'Vorah**

Pinkie: Que bueno que traje un insecticida.

D'Vorah: El enjambre comerá hoy.

Pinkie: Entonces también me lo echaré encima.

* * *

D'Vorah: Nos repugna tu presencia.

Pinkie: Ya vencimos a un insecto.

D'Vorah: Eso no importa.

* * *

Pinkie: Te regalo una dotación de cupcakes si me dejas ir.

D'Vorah: Ésta no come azúcar.

Pinkie: Bien, más para mi.

* * *

D'Vorah: Tú y tus amigas vienen de otro mundo.

Pinkie: ¿Te interesa visitarlo?

D'Vorah: Serán carne nueva para mis hijos.

* * *

**Raiden**

Pinkie: Mi Cañón De Fiestas te mandará lejos.

Raiden: Esa arma no podrá vencerme.

Pinkie: Entonces usaré mi segunda arma.

* * *

Raiden: El Elemento De La Risa.

Pinkie: Al fin alguien que me conoce.

Raiden: Tu diversión acaba aquí.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Puedo enchufarte a mi televisor?

Raiden: No uso mi magia para cosas triviales.

Pinkie: Pero me perderé mi programa favorito.

* * *

Raiden: ¡Sentirás el poder del rayo!

Pinkie: ¡Y tu mis golpes!

Raiden: Ya veremos eso.

* * *

**Quan Chi**

Pinkie: Un espanto.

Quan Chi: Si valoras tu vida, te irás de aquí.

Pinkie: Yo iba a decir eso brujo.

* * *

Quan Chi: Interesante.

Pinkie: Eres el peor payaso maquillado que he visto.

Quan Chi: ¿Has estado con Johnny Cage?

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Todos flotan?

Quan Chi: Ya me cansé de tus tonterías.

Pinkie: Descuida, tu también flotarás.

* * *

Quan Chi: Dicen que eres El Alma De Las Fiestas.

Pinkie: Así es, alegro a todo el mundo.

Quan Chi: Entonces me serás muy útil.

* * *

**Goro**

Pinkie: Eres una expresión en persona.

Goro: ¡Te silenciaré esa boca!

Pinkie: Siempre son iguales.

* * *

Goro: ¡Tú!

Pinkie: Ahhh, con que tu eres feo.

Goro: ¡No toleraré tus burlas!

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Haces malabares?

Goro: ¡Soy un príncipe, no un payaso!

Pinkie: Pero haríamos un gran equipo fiestero.

* * *

Goro: Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¡Hola Gorilín!

Goro: ¡Tus bromas llegaron a su fin!

* * *

**Jason Voorhees**

Pinkie: ¡Aléjate de mi!

Jason: ...

* * *

Jason: ...

Pinkie: Si es Halloween ¿Dónde están tus dulces?

* * *

**Tanya**

Pinkie: ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

Tanya: Luchar por una buena causa.

Pinkie: ¿Y por eso ayudas a Dientes Feos?

* * *

Tanya: ¡Tú!

Pinkie: ¿Podemos llevarnos bien?

Tanya: No gracias, estoy bien así.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Has estado en un Circo?

Tanya: No, ¿Por qué?

Pinkie: Tienes pinta de contorsionista.

* * *

Tanya: Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¿Puedes poner tus piernas detrás de tu cabeza?

Tanya: Mejor, puedo romperte el cuello con mis pies.

* * *

**Tremor**

Pinkie: Yo fui criada en una Granja De Rocas.

Tremor: ¿Puedes controlar los Elementos?

Pinkie: No, pero puedo romperlas.

* * *

Tremor: Domino los Elementos De La Tierra.

Pinkie: Deberías conocer a mi hermana Maud.

Tremor: ¿Y ella qué tiene de especial?

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Quieres rockear conmigo?

Tremor: ¿Nunca dejas de decir bromas estúpidas?

Pinkie: Entonces vamos a rollear.

* * *

Tremor: ¿Buscas mí ayuda?

Pinkie: ¿Podrías enseñarme tus poderes?

Tremor: Lo siento, por ahora prefiero ser único.

* * *

**Predator**

Pinkie: ¿Acaso vienes a festejar junto a mi?

Predator: ...

* * *

Predator: ...

Pinkie: Ahora no podré dormir.

* * *

**Leatherface (Jedidah Sawyer)**

Pinkie: ¡Aaarrgh!

Leatherface: ¡Aaarrgh!

* * *

Leatherface: ...

Pinkie: ¿Tu cara es de cuero? ¡Que asco!

* * *

**Bo' Rai Cho**

Pinkie: Bebes demasiado.

Bo' Rai Cho: Es algo que casualmente hago.

Pinkie: Se nota que lo disfrutas mucho.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Dicen que hay buen jugo y vino en tus fiestas.

Pinkie: Estás en lo cierto.

Bo' Rai Cho: Cuando tenga tiempo, visitaré tu reino.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Puedo probar lo que tienes en la mano?

Bo' Rai Cho: Eres muy joven para una bebida fuerte.

Pinkie: No me obligues a quitártela.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Tú energía no tiene comparación.

Pinkie: Mi vida es hacer fiestas y sonrisas.

Bo' Rai Cho: Me alegro por ti.

* * *

**Tri-Borg**

Pinkie: Mi Cañón De Fiestas te acabará.

Tri-Borg: Esa arma es débil e insignificante.

Pinkie: ¡Te enseñaré a no molestarme!

* * *

Tri-Borg: Otra oponente.

Pinkie: ¡Miren, una piñata metálica!

Tri-Borg: Pagarás por ese insulto.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Puedes hacer pasteles?

Tri-Borg: No soy un electrodoméstico de cocina.

Pinkie: Yo seré quien juzgue eso.

* * *

Tri-Borg: La computadora dice que venceré.

Pinkie: Mi Pinkie Sentido dice que algo te caerá pronto Lata.

Tri-Borg: Ya veremos quién cae primero.

* * *

**Alien (Xenomorfo)**

Pinkie: ¿Dos bocas? Eso es perturbador.

Alien: ...

* * *

Alien: ...

Pinkie: ¿Qué especie eres Tú?


	3. Fluttershy

**Fluttershy**

Acción 1: Fluttershy le habla a su oponente, desviando la mirada.

Acción 2: Fluttershy abre sus manos, revelando un pájaro y este vuela.

Acción 3: Fluttershy se pone unos guantes negros y se prepara para combatir.

* * *

**Fluttershy**

Fluttershy: En verdad, esto no me gusta.

Fluttershy Espejo: Prefiero irme a casa.

Fluttershy: Al menos alguien me comprende.

* * *

Fluttershy Espejo: ¡¿Una doble?!

Fluttershy: Debe ser obra de Discord.

Fluttershy Espejo: Ya veremos quién es la verdadera.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿En tu mundo cuidas animales?

Fluttershy Espejo: Cuando me necesitan.

Fluttershy: Es bueno sentirse útil.

* * *

Fluttershy Espejo: ¿También hablas con los animales?

Fluttershy: Solo cuando uso mi collar.

Fluttershy Espejo: ¿Cuánto habrá afectado la magia a tu mundo?

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)**

Fluttershy: ¿Cuándo volveremos a casa?

Sci-Twi: Cuando salvemos este mundo de Shinnok.

Fluttershy: Entonces va a ser una larga estancia.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?

Fluttershy: Los Maestros Kenshi y Kung Lao me enseñaron.

Sci-Twi: Pongámoslo a prueba.

* * *

Fluttershy: Este mundo es aterrador.

Sci-Twi: Si, lo sé.

Fluttershy: Aún así no me esconderé.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Lista para esto?

Fluttershy: Por favor no te contengas.

Sci-Twi: De acuerdo, pero estás advertida.

* * *

**Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie**

Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie: ¿Por qué tan seria?

Fluttershy: Mis animales tienen algo que decirte.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Te hiciste amigo de algún animal en este mundo?

Fluttershy: No hasta el momento.

Pinkie: ¿Intentaste con el hombre lagarto?

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué trajiste tu cañón al Refugio De Animales?

Pinkie: Quería sorprenderlos, nada más.

Fluttershy: Pues casi les das un infarto.

* * *

Pinkie: Hola Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué me llamaste?

Pinkie: Quiero ayudarte a enfrentar tu timidez.

* * *

**Rarity**

Fluttershy: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Rarity: Nuestros Senséis quieren ver los resultados de nuestro entrenamiento.

Fluttershy: Se sentirán orgullosos de nosotras.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Qué le pasó a tu atuendo querida?

Fluttershy: Puedes agradecérselo a Reptile.

Rarity: Cuando terminemos te haré uno nuevo.

* * *

Fluttershy: Lamento que Reptile destrozara tu traje.

Rarity: Descuida cariño, se puede arreglar.

Fluttershy: Cuando lo vea, le daré un saludo de tu parte.

* * *

Rarity: Fluttershy ¿Dónde está Discord?

Fluttershy: ¿Para qué lo buscas?

Rarity: Tengo que hablarle respecto a una roca gigante.

* * *

**Appejack**

Fluttershy: Applejack.

Applejack: ¿Qué ocurre caramelo?

Fluttershy: Quiero que me muestres lo que Scorpion te enseñó.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Qué se siente que un ciego te entrene?

Fluttershy: Me enseñó a agudizar mis sentidos.

Applejack: Probemos esos reflejos.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Qué vio Scorpion en ti?

Applejack: Como yo, el perdió a quienes más amaba.

Fluttershy: Veo que te hizo más fuerte.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Es cierto que Kenshi perdió a su esposa?

Fluttershy: Fue en un intento de asesinato.

Applejack: Ahora entiendo por qué su amistad con el Maestro Hanzo es tan fuerte.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash**

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo es que toleras el frío?

Rainbow: Con mucha paciencia y dedicación.

Fluttershy: ¿Quién eres tu y qué hiciste con Rainbow Dash?

* * *

Rainbow: ¿Has visto a Tanque por aquí?

Fluttershy: Vi que Frost lo enterró en nieve.

Rainbow: ¡Aarrgh, esa mujer me las va a pagar!

* * *

Fluttershy: ¡Por Kenshi!

Rainbow: ¡Por Kuai Liang!

Fluttershy: Todo se reduce a este combate.

* * *

Rainbow: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

Rainbow: Sub-Zero me ordenó evaluarte.

* * *

**Sunset Shimmer**

Fluttershy: Hay un asunto pendiente.

Sunset: ¿Acaso te insulté?

Fluttershy: A mis animales no les gustó que los llamaras callejeros.

* * *

Sunset: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Buscas la revancha en videojuegos?

Sunset: Ésta vez te ganare.

* * *

Fluttershy: Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con Kenshi?

Fluttershy: Serás la primera en atestiguarlo.

* * *

Sunset: Por Kung Lao.

Fluttershy: Por Kenshi.

Sunset: Espero que des lo mejor de ti.

* * *

**Starlight Glimmer**

Fluttershy: ¿Eres la Starlight humana?

Starlight: Eres la tercera en preguntarme eso.

Fluttershy: Ya imagino tu frustración.

* * *

Starlight: ¿Cómo funciona tu collar?

Fluttershy: Apenas estoy aprendiendo a usarlo.

Starlight: Estudiaré su potencial.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Has visto a Angel?

Starlight: Yo también lo estoy buscando.

Fluttershy: Trabajemos juntas en su búsqueda.

* * *

Starlight: ¡Tu conejo me hizo una broma de mal gusto!

Fluttershy: Lo lamento, es que apenas te conoce.

Starlight: ¡Pero tu responderás por sus acciones!

* * *

**Kung Lao**

Fluttershy: Señor Lao.

Kung Lao: ¿Qué es lo que buscas niña?

Fluttershy: Que me enseñe sus técnicas.

* * *

Kung Lao: Veo que te gusta estar con los animales.

Fluttershy: Me encanta cuidarlos.

Kung Lao: Tu Aura lo dice todo.

* * *

Fluttershy: Llevo entrenando dos semanas, estoy lista.

Kung Lao: Muéstrame lo que has aprendido.

Fluttershy: No te desilusionaré.

* * *

Kung Lao: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Me enseñarás tus técnicas?

Kung Lao: Te falta mucho para aprender mi estilo.

* * *

**Jackson "Jax" Briggs**

Fluttershy: Lamento mucho lo que le haya pasado a tus brazos.

Jax: Gracias, pero estos están muy bien.

Fluttershy: Le busca el lado bueno a las cosas.

* * *

Jax: Una amante de los animales.

Fluttershy: Ellos son mis únicos amigos.

Jax: Con el tiempo tendrás un zoológico.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Es cierto que sirve a su Nación?

Jax: Servía, ahora estoy retirado.

Fluttershy: Y ahora su hija busca su puesto.

* * *

Jax: No tardaré mucho.

Fluttershy: Veo que eres muy fuerte.

Jax: Para derribar a quien sea.

* * *

**Sonya Blade**

Fluttershy: Eres muy exigente con los demás.

Sonya: No quiero cometer errores.

Fluttershy: Siempre es bueno equivocarse.

* * *

Sonya: Niña ¿Buscas algo?

Fluttershy: Busco a alguien en particular.

Sonya: Quien sea que busques, no está aquí.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Qué ocurre entre usted y el Señor Cage?

Sonya: Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Fluttershy: No tiene que molestarse conmigo.

* * *

Sonya: Estás en una área restringida.

Fluttershy: Perdón, pero necesito que hablemos.

Sonya: Muévete o te muevo yo.

* * *

**Kenshi Takahashi**

Fluttershy: Eres un guerrero ciego.

Kenshi: Sento me guía en las batallas.

Fluttershy: Veo que tiene sus ventajas.

* * *

Kenshi: Veo que te gusta ser amable con los animales.

Fluttershy: ¿Puedes leer mi mente?

Kenshi: Una habilidad muy útil.

* * *

Fluttershy: Necesito que me entrenes.

Kenshi: Te advierto que mis ejercicios son intensos.

Fluttershy: No quiero que te contengas.

* * *

Kenshi: Eres muy nerviosa.

Fluttershy: Pero eso no impide que siga adelante.

Kenshi: Demuéstrame cuánto sabes combatir.

* * *

**Kitana**

Fluttershy: Hablemos de personalidad.

Kitana: Prefiero acabarte.

Fluttershy: ¡¿Nunca hay otra alternativa?!

* * *

Kitana: ¿Quién eres tu niña?

Fluttershy: No creo necesario responderte.

Kitana: ¡Responderás ante mi!

* * *

Fluttershy: Kitana.

Kitana: Habla rápido.

Fluttershy: Muéstrame lo que Liu Kang vio en ti.

* * *

Kitana: No me tomará mucho.

Fluttershy: Dicen que las apariencias engañan.

Kitana: Lo que tu digas.

* * *

**Scorpion (Hanzo Hazashi)**

Fluttershy: Podríamos ser amigos.

Scorpion: No vale la pena una amistad contigo.

Fluttershy: De seguro a nadie le caes bien.

* * *

Scorpion: Siento tu miedo.

Fluttershy: Y tu no eres nada agradable.

Scorpion: Tendré piedad de ti.

* * *

Fluttershy: Yo puedo entender a los animales.

Scorpion: Te enseñaría a explotar aún más tu talento.

Fluttershy: Algún día lo pensaré.

* * *

Scorpion: Muestras un corazón puro al ayudar a la gente.

Fluttershy: La Amabilidad es mi Elemento.

Scorpion: Si, ya lo he visto.

* * *

**Sub-Zero (Kuia Liang)**

Fluttershy: ¿Es cierto que tienes Poderes De Hielo?

Sub-Zero: Mí habilidad no tiene igual.

Fluttershy: Te sientes muy feliz por eso.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Vete mientras puedas.

Fluttershy: Busco algo importante de este lugar.

Sub-Zero: Aún así no te dejaré pasar.

* * *

Fluttershy: Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Eres Fluttershy, la que habla con los animales.

Fluttershy: No me gusta tu mirada.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Veo que necesitas algo.

Fluttershy: A los animales no les gusta el frío.

Sub-Zero: Pero a algunos sí.

* * *

**Mileena**

Fluttershy: Que dientes más feos.

Mileena: Sangre de chica tímida.

Fluttershy: En serio tienes problemas.

* * *

Mileena: ¡Únete a mi causa!

Fluttershy: ¡No me aliaré contigo!

Mileena: ¡Y por eso morirás!

* * *

Fluttershy: Mileena.

Mileena: ¿A alguno de tus animales le gustaría ser mi mascota?

Fluttershy: ¡No te acercarás a ellos!

* * *

Mileena: Deberías presentarme a tus animales.

Fluttershy: Tu presencia les daría miedo.

Mileena: Entonces beberé su sangre.

* * *

**Takeda Takahashi**

Fluttershy: De donde vengo no soy lo que ves.

Takeda: Así que eres una Pony.

Fluttershy: Exactamente.

* * *

Takeda: Una amante de los animales.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Takeda: Hay más en ti de lo que se ve.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Eres el hijo de Kenshi?

Takeda: Y discípulo de Scorpion.

Fluttershy: Estás lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

Takeda: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué hacemos aquí Takeda?

Takeda: Muéstrame lo que aprendiste de mi Padre.

* * *

**Cassandra "Cassie" Cage**

Fluttershy: Tengo a los animales del bosque de mi lado.

Cassie: Estás muy segura de eso.

Fluttershy: Solo es un poco de confianza.

* * *

Cassie: Una chica.

Fluttershy: ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

Cassie: Nooo, para nada.

* * *

Fluttershy: Podría ayudarte con tu Madre.

Cassie: Aprecio la intensión, pero estamos bien.

Fluttershy: No avanzarás sino expresas lo que sientes.

* * *

Cassie: Fluttershy, entrenemos.

Fluttershy: Trata de no golpear fuerte.

Cassie: Muy bien, como quieras.

* * *

**Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs**

Fluttershy: ¿Quieres... pelear conmigo?

Jacqui: Para ver qué tan valiente eres.

Fluttershy: Adelante.

* * *

Jacqui: Mí Padre me dijo mucho de ti.

Fluttershy: Debieron ser cosas buenas.

Jacqui: Más o menos.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿También usas brazos metálicos?

Jacqui: Para honrar a mi Padre.

Fluttershy: ¿Y el está de acuerdo con eso?

* * *

Jacqui: ¿Doblegaste a un Oso?

Fluttershy: Solo le estaba dando un masaje.

Jacqui: Ahora te respeto más.

* * *

**Kung Jin**

Fluttershy: ¿Me golpearías?

Kung Jin: Claro, es lo que hago.

Fluttershy: Esto no me va a gustar.

* * *

Kung Jin: ¿Qué hay niña?

Fluttershy: ¿Eres el Pony Hood de este mundo?

Kung Jin: No entiendo lo que dices.

* * *

Fluttershy: Podemos mejorar esa actitud.

Kung Jin: Nadie me corrige, Loca De Los Animales.

Fluttershy: ¡Pagarás por eso!

* * *

Kung Jin: Tu habilidad puede ser un peligro.

Fluttershy: En eso te equivocas.

Kung Jin: No dejaré que gobiernes tantos animales.

* * *

**Shinnok**

Fluttershy: La verdad no quiero hacer esto.

Shinnok: Lucha o muere en el intento.

Fluttershy: Veo que no tengo opción.

* * *

Shinnok: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: El verdadero mal.

Shinnok: Puedes apostarlo con tus amigos animales.

* * *

Fluttershy: Shinnok.

Shinnok: La cobarde del grupo.

Fluttershy: Provócame y lo lamentaras.

* * *

Shinnok: Tus animales me servirán.

Fluttershy: Mí Mirada te detendrá.

Shinnok: Un método infantil de una mente inferior.

* * *

**Kano**

Fluttershy: Deberías mejorar tu actitud.

Kano: Prefiero ser como soy.

Fluttershy: Algo me dice que eres un ladrón.

* * *

Kano: Hola preciosa.

Fluttershy: ¡Eres un monstruo!

Kano: No me hagas enojar.

* * *

Fluttershy: Kano.

Kano: ¿Buscas algo de acción?

Fluttershy: Te llevaré ante la General Blade.

* * *

Kano: Lo siento niña, me pagaron para encontrarte.

Fluttershy: ¿Me llevarás a casa?

Kano: ¿Quién habló de irte a casa?

* * *

**Johnny Cage**

Fluttershy: Tengo una amiga con un gran ego.

Johnny: Debe ser como yo.

Fluttershy: Quizás en algo.

* * *

Johnny: No deberías estar sola.

Fluttershy: Vivo con animales cerca de un bosque.

Johnny: Veo que no te gusta la violencia.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Puedo unirme a tu equipo?

Johnny: Necesitas más entrenamiento.

Fluttershy: Te mostraré lo mucho que practiqué.

* * *

Johnny: De acuerdo, no te daré fuerte.

Fluttershy: ¡Que bien!

Fluttershy: Pero no seré tan amable la próxima.

* * *

**Erron Black**

Fluttershy: Un vaquero con una rara actitud.

Erron Black: Soy un mercenario.

Fluttershy: Veo que haces sufrir a otros.

* * *

Erron Black: Vete a tu casa niña.

Fluttershy: No se cómo regresar.

Erron Black: Te enseñaré cómo salir de aquí.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Vienes a matarme?

Erron Black: Solo es por dinero, nada personal.

Fluttershy: Deberías cambiar de trabajo.

* * *

Erron Black: ¿Sabes la diferencia entre un conejo y una ardilla?

Fluttershy: Sí, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Erron Black: No me refería a eso.

* * *

**Liu Kang**

Fluttershy: Yo también fui una criatura sedienta.

Liu Kang: No te compares conmigo.

Fluttershy: Creo que no debí decir eso.

* * *

Liu Kang: Kung Lao me habló de ti.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué cuido a los animales?

Liu Kang: Y mucho más.

* * *

Fluttershy: No eres muy amable con tu hermano.

Liu Kang: ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!

Fluttershy: Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

* * *

Liu Kang: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Vengo a enseñarte lo que Kung Lao me enseñó.

Liu Kang: Adelante, sorpréndeme.

* * *

**Ermac**

Fluttershy: Un muerto viviente.

Ermac: ¡Tu alma será nuestra!

Fluttershy: No me gusta eso.

* * *

Ermac: Sentimos tu miedo.

Fluttershy: Pero no me echaré para atrás.

Ermac: Estás muy segura de ti misma.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo puedes existir?

Ermac: Somo el resultado de la magia de Shao Kahn.

Fluttershy: Entonces eres una marioneta.

* * *

Ermac: ¡Entrégame a tus animales!

Fluttershy: ¡No te les acercarás!

Ermac: Entonces debemos destruirte.

* * *

**Kotal Kahn**

Fluttershy: Alguien como tu no debe tratar así a los demás.

Kotal Kahn: La solución se obtiene con respeto y poder.

Fluttershy: Yo no lo veo así.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Dicen que hablas con los animales.

Fluttershy: Me dijeron que eres un emperador cruel.

Kotal Kahn: Solo hago justicia.

* * *

Fluttershy: A Angel no le agradas.

Kotal Kahn: ¡Formará parte de un banquete en mi honor!

Fluttershy: Eso nunca sucederá.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Mí fuego te quemará.

Fluttershy: Tengo a la naturaleza de mi lado.

Kotal Kahn: Ya veremos eso.

* * *

**Reptile (Syzoth)**

Fluttershy: ¿Qué clase de animal eres?

Reptile: Soy un Zaterran.

Fluttershy: Creí que eras un Dragón.

* * *

Reptile: Veo carne dulce.

Fluttershy: Los animales me ayudarán a vencerte.

Reptile: ¡Me los comeré a todos y cada uno!

* * *

Fluttershy: Que asqueroso.

Reptile: Mis colmillos probaran tu sangre.

Fluttershy: ¡Aleja Ésa lengua de Mí!

* * *

Reptile: ¿Vienes a domarme?

Fluttershy: Esperaba que fuéramos amigos.

Reptile: Nunca en esta vida.

* * *

**Ferra/Torr**

Fluttershy: Asustan a los animales de este bosque.

Ferra/Torr: Queremos sus ojos.

Fluttershy: No dejaré que los toquen.

* * *

Ferra/Torr: Aplastar chica tímida.

Fluttershy: Deberías alejarte de el.

Ferra/Torr: Ve tras ella Torr.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Crees que Torr me deje montarlo?

Ferra/Torr: Ferra ser única jinete de Torr.

Fluttershy: La que gane, se lo queda.

* * *

Ferra/Torr: Chica habla animales.

Fluttershy: Me dicen que causan mucho miedo.

Ferra/Torr: ¡Vamos Torr, a jugar con ella!

* * *

**D'Vorah**

Fluttershy: Hace tiempo, vencimos a un ejército de Cambiantes.

D'Vorah: Pero no lograras vencer a Ésta.

Fluttershy: Haré lo necesario para aplastarte.

* * *

D'Vorah: ¿Quién eres tú?

Fluttershy: Fluttershy. El Elemento De La Amabilidad.

D'Vorah: El enjambre comerá algo nuevo.

* * *

Fluttershy: D'Vorah.

D'Vorah: Tu eres la verdadera insecto aquí.

Fluttershy: Eres peor que las Abejas Flash.

* * *

D'Vorah: Tus animales servirán de alimento.

Fluttershy: Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi.

D'Vorah: Pequeña, Tú serás la incubadora para mis hijos.

* * *

**Raiden**

Fluttershy: Dicen que eres el Dios Del Trueno.

Raiden: ¿Tú qué crees?

Fluttershy: Debo estar segura.

* * *

Raiden: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Espantas a los animales con tus centellas.

Raiden: No me confundas con el clima.

* * *

Fluttershy: No deseo luchar contra ti.

Raiden: ¿Y por qué me buscaste?

Fluttershy: Necesito aprender a defenderme de un Dios.

* * *

Raiden: El Elemento De La Amabilidad.

Fluttershy: Tomas malas decisiones.

Raiden: Enfrentarme será tu peor error.

* * *

**Quan Chi**

Fluttershy: Siento en ti mucha energía negativa.

Quan Chi: También traigo la muerte.

Fluttershy: Eres terrible.

* * *

Quan Chi: ¿Tienes un don especial?

Fluttershy: Entiendo a los animales.

Quan Chi: Tu alma será una gran adquisición para mi ejército.

* * *

Fluttershy: Eres el esbirro de Shinnok.

Quan Chi: Su mano derecha, nunca lo olvides.

Fluttershy: Tipos como el desechan a los suyos.

* * *

Quan Chi: Podrías trabajar para mi.

Fluttershy: No seré esclava de un calvo como tu.

Quan Chi: Pobres de aquellos que rechacen mis regalos.

* * *

**Goro**

Fluttershy: Eres un salvaje.

Goro: ¡Muere criatura!

Fluttershy: ¿Te has visto en un espejo?

* * *

Goro: Tú

Fluttershy: Tú eres la criatura.

Goro: ¡Te quemaré con mis llamas!

* * *

Fluttershy: Escuché que mataste a tu hermano.

Goro: Fue parte del Ritual Shokan De Sucesión.

Fluttershy: ¿Aquí la violencia no conoce límites?

* * *

Goro: Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¿En tu reino hay animales?

Goro: Pronto estarás en sus estómagos.

* * *

**Jason Voorhees**

Fluttershy: Me das mucho miedo.

Jason: ...

* * *

Jason: ...

Fluttershy: Creo que necesitas ayuda.

* * *

**Tanya**

Fluttershy: Deberías ser más amable y escuchar.

Tanya: ¿Por qué haría eso?

Fluttershy: Tal vez tengas más amigos.

* * *

Tanya: Habla mientras puedas.

Fluttershy: No me gusta tu tono.

Tanya: Daré un golpe muy amable.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Por qué liberaste a Mileena?

Tanya: Juntas forjaremos una Edenia libre.

Fluttershy: Te segó con su ira.

* * *

Tanya: Así que Tú y Sandalwood.

Fluttershy: ¿Pero cómo lo supiste?

Tanya: La longevidad edeniana tiene sus ventajas.

* * *

**Tremor**

Fluttershy: ¿Acaso buscas mi ayuda?

Tremor: Es posible pequeña.

Fluttershy: Espero que sea algo bueno.

* * *

Tremor: Retírate mientras puedas.

Fluttershy: Tengo que pasar.

Tremor: Encontraste la muerte.

* * *

Fluttershy: El Santuario Sweet Feather podría necesitar de tu poder.

Tremor: ¿Te molesta mi actual trabajo?

Fluttershy: Ser mercenario no te da el honor y el respeto que tiene un protector.

* * *

Tremor: Eres tan inocente.

Fluttershy: Mi Mirada te hará cambiar de parecer.

Tremor: Solo te hará un blanco más fácil.

* * *

**Predator**

Fluttershy: ¡Aléjate de mi!

Predator: ...

* * *

Predator: ...

Fluttershy: Veo que buscas algo.

* * *

**Leatherface (Jedidah Sawyer)**

Fluttershy: Que raro.

Leatherface: ¡Aaarrhg!

* * *

Leatherface: ...

Fluttershy: Un asesino armado.

* * *

**Bo' Rai Cho**

Fluttershy: ¿Es cierto que entrena personas débiles?

Bo' Rai Cho: Las ayudo a alcanzar su verdadero potencial.

Fluttershy: Ya veo.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Eres muy tímida.

Fluttershy: Eso no lo discuto.

Bo' Rai Cho: Pero tienes agallas para enfrentarme.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿En algún momento deja de beber?

Bo' Rai Cho: Solo cuando como.

Fluttershy: ¿Cómo es que aún goza de buena salud?

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Con los animales de tu lado no necesitas ayuda.

Fluttershy: Cuento con ellos.

Bo' Rai Cho: Dependes mucho de ellos.

* * *

**Tri-Borg**

Fluttershy: Un hombre de hierro.

Tri-Borg: Una humana desconocida.

Fluttershy: Te enseñaré a no molestarme.

* * *

Tri-Borg: Eres muy nerviosa.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué eres tú?

Tri-Borg: Soy un Cyber Lin Kuei.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Tri-Borg?

Tri-Borg: Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, unidos en un solo ser.

Fluttershy: Será una pelea injusta.

* * *

Tri-Borg: Fluttershy, la tímida.

Fluttershy: Estoy preparada.

Tri-Borg: Para ser eliminada.

* * *

**Alien (Xenomorfo)**

Fluttershy: Una horrible criatura.

Alien: ...

* * *

Alien: ...

Fluttershy: ¿Qué clase de animal eres?


	4. Rarity

**Rarity**

Acción 1: Rarity se arregla las uñas con una lima.

Acción 2: Rarity guarda sus lentes de coser y su metro.

Acción 3: Rarity tira su lima de uñas y comienza a pelear.

* * *

**Rarity**

Rarity: ¿De verdad tengo así el peinado?

Rarity Espejo: Es una pena arruinarlo.

Rarity: Pero veremos quién es la verdadera.

* * *

Rarity Espejo: No dejaré que copien mis diseños.

Rarity: Una de nosotras es falsa.

Rarity Espejo: Rarity es única.

* * *

Rarity: ¡¿Tienes una cadena de tiendas de moda?!

Rarity Espejo: En Ponyville, Canterlot y Ponyhattan.

Rarity: Jamás creí tener celos de mi misma.

* * *

Rarity Espejo: ¿También tienes tu propia tienda de diseño?

Rarity: Más bien soy empleada de uno.

Rarity Espejo: Bueno, algo es algo.

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)**

Rarity: Los uniformes de las Kunoichis me dieron una idea inspiradora.

Sci-Twi: ¿Se te olvidó que debemos volver a nuestro mundo?

Rarity: Querida, yo soy multitareas.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Vienes a entrenarme?

Rarity: Veamos cuánto has acumulado.

Sci-Twi: No te decepcionaré.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Viste los atuendos de las Princesas Kitana y Mileena?

Sci-Twi: Si ¿Qué tienen?

Rarity: Son hermosos pero muy reveladores.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Fuiste con el Maestro Bo' Rai Cho?

Rarity: ¿Y yo qué podría aprender de Ese ebrio gordo?

Sci-Twi: Que las apariencias engañan.

* * *

**Pinakmena "Pinkie" Diane Pie**

Rarity: ¿Quién te enseñó a pelear así?

Pinkie: Fue el de las gafas de sol, Johnny Cage.

Rarity: Eso explica, su estilo es muy vulgar.

* * *

Pinkie: ¿Cómo vas con el Maestro Bo' Rai Cho?

Rarity: Es sabio, pero bebe mucho y se pedorrea

Pinkie: Lo sé ¿No es genial?

* * *

Rarity: ¿Estás lista para esto?

Pinkie: Éste encuentro terminará con un ¡KABOOM!

Rarity: No si mis escudos tienen algo que decir.

* * *

Pinkie: Te estaba buscando.

Rarity: ¿Qué necesitas cariño?

Pinkie: Quiero que seas mi Maestra.

* * *

**Fluttershy**

Rarity: Fluttershy ¿Dónde está Discord?

Fluttershy: ¿Para qué lo buscas?

Rarity: Tengo que hablarle respecto a una roca gigante.

* * *

Fluttershy: Lamento que Reptile destrozara tu traje.

Rarity: Descuida cariño, se puede arreglar.

Fluttershy: Cuando lo vea, le daré un saludo de tu parte.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Qué le pasó a tu atuendo querida?

Fluttershy: Puedes agradecérselo a Reptile.

Rarity: Cuando terminemos, te haré uno nuevo.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Rarity: Nuestros Senséis quieren ver los resultados de nuestro entrenamiento.

Fluttershy: Se sentirán orgullosos de nosotras.

* * *

**Applejack**

Rarity: Veo que estás usando el uniforme que te hice.

Applejack: Quería estrenarlo en un combate contigo.

Rarity: Me dará pena arruinar mi propia creación.

* * *

Applejack: Deberías crear atuendos más simples.

Rarity: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante atrocidad?!

Applejack: Cuando se trata de moda, todos son sensibles.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Tu Maestro mostró interés en cambiar su vestuario?

Applejack: Scorpion solo dijo que desperdiciabas tu talento en banalidades.

Rarity: De acuerdo, ahora sí estoy furiosa.

* * *

Applejack: Me hiciste usar un vestido corto durante el frío.

Rarity: Te lo quedaste después de mi video ¿No?

Applejack: Y además vino con un resfriado.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash**

Rarity: ¿Aún tienes esa nube que creíste que era Cloudsdale?

Rainbow: ¿Y Tú aún conservas la roca que llamaste Tom?

Rarity: Ok, esta vez la culpa es mía.

* * *

Rainbow: ¿Qué te parecieron las aventuras de Daring Do?

Rarity: Entretenidas pero inverosímiles.

Rainbow: Amiga, nuestras vidas son inverosímiles.

* * *

Rarity: Por el Maestro Bo' Rai Cho.

Rainbow: Por el Gran Maestro Sub-Zero.

Rarity: Lucharemos sin cuartel.

* * *

Rainbow: Frost se probó el traje que le hiciste.

Rarity: Sabía que le gustaría.

Rainbow: Tanto que quiere arrancarte la cabeza.

* * *

**Sunset Shimmer**

Rarity: ¿Recuerdas El Baile De Otoño de la Primavera pasada?

Sunset: Desgraciadamente, si.

Rarity: Bueno, aquí vienen las represalias.

* * *

Sunset: Hola Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Ésta es tu idea de entrenamiento?

Sunset: Oye, Tú me dejaste elegir.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Por qué te juntaste con Sareena?

Sunset: Me ayudó a dominar mi demonio interno.

Rarity: Entonces, déjalo salir.

* * *

Sunset: Si sabes que Takeda tiene novia ¿Verdad?

Rarity: No puedo evitarlo, ese hombre es un sueño.

Sunset: A Jacqui no le a gustar esto.

* * *

**Starlight Glimmer**

Rarity: Creí que nunca llegarías.

Starlight: Estoy lista para el entrenamiento.

Rarity: ¡Ése es el espíritu! Prepárate.

* * *

Starlight: Tu estilo de pelea es muy inusual.

Rarity: Lo asimilé del Maestro Bo' Rai Cho.

Starlight: ¿También su gusto por la bebida?

* * *

Rarity: ¿Tienes alguna habilidad mágica?

Starlight: Aquí, lamentablemente no.

Rarity: Para ser la pelea justa, no usaré mi collar.

* * *

Starlight: ¿Algún consejo sobre este mundo?

Rarity: Siempre vístete para la ocasión.

Starlight: ¿Algún consejo que realmente sirva?

* * *

**Kung Lao**

Rarity: Me gusta tu sombrero.

Kung Lao: Es más que un simple adorno.

Rarity: Veo que no eres nada sin eso.

* * *

Kung Lao: Rarity La Unicornio

Rarity: El Gran Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: Debemos conocernos mejor.

* * *

Rarity: Mi elegancia será suficiente para ganarte.

Kung Lao: Mis habilidades serán las que hablen.

Rarity: Que gane el mejor Lao.

* * *

Kung Lao: Eres amiga de Twilight Sparkle.

Rarity: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kung Lao: Misma aura de procedencia.

* * *

**Jackson "Jax" Briggs**

Rarity: Necesitas un spa.

Jax: Sabes, tal vez tengas razón.

Rarity: También te ayudaría dejar de fumar.

* * *

Jax: Otra invasora.

Rarity: Con calma Mr. Músculos.

Jax: Con toda la calma que pueda.

* * *

Rarity: Comandante Briggs.

Jax: Yo ya estoy retirado.

Rarity: No era necesaria tanta rudeza.

* * *

Jax: ¿Haces diseños?

Rarity: Tengo un par de ideas para tus brazos.

Jax: Seguro, ¿Por qué no?

* * *

**Sonya Blade**

Rarity: General Blade.

Sonya: ¿Por qué me molestas Rarity?

Rarity: Solo quiero mejorar tu actitud.

* * *

Sonya: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Rarity: Podría rediseñar los diseños del ejército y darles un spa.

Sonya: Un día de estos lo tendré en mente.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Has visto a mis amigas?

Sonya: A donde iras Tú, al interrogatorio.

Rarity: ¡No somos el enemigo General!

* * *

Sonya: ¿Puedes crear escudos de diamante?

Rarity: Son divinos y funcionales.

Sonya: Volverás a casa con uno enterrado en tu trasero.

* * *

**Kenshi Takahashi**

Rarity: ¿Cómo es que puedes pelear?

Kenshi: Sento contiene las almas de mis ancestros para guiarme.

Rarity: Literalmente traes a tu familia contigo.

* * *

Kenshi: Interesante.

Rarity: No quiero luchar contra un ciego.

Kenshi: Tengo algunas sorpresas para ti.

* * *

Rarity: Tu hijo es un sueño.

Kenshi: Gracias, pero ya está apartado.

Rarity: Eso no me detendrá.

* * *

Kenshi: Eliges batallas contra tu voluntad.

Rarity: Necesito inspiración.

Kenshi: Espero hacer alguna contribución.

* * *

**Kitana**

Rarity: Me gusta tu ropa.

Kitana: Me apena tener que ensuciarla contigo.

Rarity: Se soluciona con un litro de agua caliente.

* * *

Kitana: No te conozco.

Rarity: Soy Rarity, tu debes ser la Princesa Kitana.

Kitana: Estás en lo correcto.

* * *

Rarity: Entonces ¿Tú y Liu Kang?

Kitana: ¿Qué me delató?

Rarity: Ustedes son como Twilight Sparkle y Flash Sentry.

* * *

Kitana: Ni siquiera me tomará mucho.

Rarity: Tengo múltiples formas de vencerte.

Kitana: Ya veremos si me impresionas.

* * *

**Scorpion (Hanzo Hazashi)**

Rarity: Podríamos provocar un incendio.

Scorpion: Mis llamas te alcanzarán.

Rarity: Alguien tendría que apagarte.

* * *

Scorpion: Rarity.

Rarity: Aunque trabajes para el mal, Ése atuendo te hace lucir.

Scorpion: ¡Tu cabeza será mía!

* * *

Rarity: Deberías escuchar a Sub-Zero.

Scorpion: No escucharé a esa escoria Lin Kuei.

Rarity: Al menos lo intenté.

* * *

Scorpion: Me estás provocando.

Rarity: Necesitas ser más generoso con los demás Hanzo.

Scorpion: Un problema menor e irrelevante.

* * *

**Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)**

Rarity: Tú debes ser el Criomante.

Sub-Zero: ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

Rarity: Tal vez, aprender algo de ti.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Abandona mi templo.

Rarity: ¿Toda ésta nieve es tuya?

Sub-Zero: Tendré piedad de ti.

* * *

Rarity: Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: Dicen que eres buena encontrando piedras preciosas.

Rarity: Y dicen muy bien.

* * *

Sub-Zero: No deseo pelear contigo Rarity.

Rarity: Podría mejorar algo de tu clan.

Sub-Zero: Ya veremos.

* * *

**Mileena**

Rarity: ¡Cierra esa sucia boca!

Mileena: Me la limpiaré con tu piel.

Rarity: Existen muchas formas de callarte.

* * *

Mileena: La diseñadora de otro mundo.

Rarity: Ugh, que boca más horripilante.

Mileena: ¡Y por eso morirás!

* * *

Rarity: Déjame darte un consejo amistoso.

Mileena: ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme?

Rarity: Pasta Dental y Enjuague Bucal.

* * *

Mileena: ¡Respetaras mi título!

Rarity: ¿Cuál título exactamente?

Mileena: ¡Como la Emperatriz!

* * *

**Takeda Takahashi**

Rarity: Mmmm, que galán.

Takeda: Lo siento, tengo novia.

Rarity: Pudimos ser una gran pareja.

* * *

Takeda: Una amante de la moda.

Rarity: Es mi más grande pasión.

Takeda: Sobran las palabras.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Sabes lo que estoy pensando?

Takeda: Es descortés meterse en la mente de alguien.

Rarity: Te dejaré hacerlo y más.

* * *

Takeda: ¿Estás acosándome?

Rarity: No, solo te persigo.

Takeda: Jacqui va a matarme.

* * *

**Cassandra "Cassie" Cage**

Rarity: El negro no es tu color querida.

Cassie: Tengo un color diferente para cada traje.

Rarity: Necesitas nuevos diseños.

* * *

Cassie: Lindo cabello.

Rarity: El tuyo se ve muy bien.

Cassie: Podríamos peinarnos.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Llevas tus armas a cualquier parte?

Cassie: Son un buen accesorio.

Rarity: Querida, tu y yo tenemos conceptos diferentes.

* * *

Cassie: Vamos Rarity.

Rarity: No me gusta la violencia.

Cassie: Pero se nota que peleas por la moda.

* * *

**Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs**

Rarity: ¿Estás lista para un poco de entrenamiento?

Jacqui: Cuando quieras.

Rarity: Muy bien, empecemos

* * *

Jacqui: Mí Padre me habló mucho de ti.

Rarity: ¿Podríamos ser amigas?

Jacqui: Tal vez.

* * *

Rarity: Esos guantes biónicos no te van querida.

Jacqui: Pero son muy funcionales.

Rarity: ¿Cómo es que le gustas a Takeda?

* * *

Jacqui: ¡Aléjate de Takeda!

Rarity: Solo dije es muy guapo.

Jacqui: Amiga, te ganaste una paliza.

* * *

**Kung Jin**

Rarity: Un arquero shaolín.

Kung Jin: Mis flechas te alcanzarán.

Rarity: Te reto a que falles.

* * *

Kung Jin: ¿Qué hay niña?

Rarity: No podrás con la gran Rarity.

Kung Jin: Y yo digo que hablar es fácil.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa buscapleitos?

Kung Jin: Soy mejor que Tú y te consta.

Rarity: Pagarás por eso.

* * *

Kung Jin: Ramera

Rarity: Vago, idiota y bobo.

Kung Jin: Perra.

* * *

**Shinnok**

Rarity: ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

Shinnok: No es buena idea insultarme Rarity.

Rarity: Deberías tener más presentación.

* * *

Shinnok: La diseñadora de Ponyville.

Rarity: Ese atuendo no te queda nada bien.

Shinnok: Me haré uno nuevo cuando mueras.

* * *

Rarity: Shinnok.

Shinnok: La muerte llama a tu puerta.

Rarity: Entonces la rechazaré.

* * *

Shinnok: Un insecto con elegancia.

Rarity: Un villano pasado de moda destinado al fracaso.

Shinnok: ¡El fracaso es de seres inferiores!

* * *

**Kano**

Rarity: Otro loco.

Kano: Me apena tener que lastimar esa cara.

Rarity: ¡No te acercarás a ella! ¿Me escuchaste?

* * *

Kano: ¿Qué hay querida?

Rarity: Deberías bañarte.

Kano: Primero limpiaré esa boca sucia que tienes.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Qué estás haciendo Kano?

Kano: Uso mi ojo para ver a través de ese atuendo.

Rarity: Pero que cerdo pervertido.

* * *

Kano: Dicen que haces buenos atuendos.

Rarity: Y estás en lo cierto.

Kano: Lástima que me pagaron para eliminarte.

* * *

**Johnny Cage**

Rarity: Pisotearé esas gafas de sol fuera de moda.

Johnny: Te invito a que fracases, princesita.

Rarity: Reto aceptado.

* * *

Johnny: ¿Estás lista para el combate?

Rarity: ¿Ésta chica siempre lo está?

Johnny: Vaya ¡Empezamos!

* * *

Rarity: ¿Tienes tu nombre tatuado en el pecho?

Johnny: Así la gente sabe quién soy.

Rarity: Eso y cuánto ego tienes.

* * *

Johnny: No deberías estar sola.

Rarity: Gracias, pero se cómo cuidarme.

Johnny: Eso ya lo veremos.

* * *

**Erron Black**

Rarity: Un vaquero.

Erron Black: Vete mientras puedas preciosa.

Rarity: Ese tono suena tan amable.

* * *

Erron Black: Hola señorita.

Rarity: Te vendría bien un cambio de look.

Erron Black: Así estoy bien, pero gracias.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Qué quieres Black?

Erron Black: Ven conmigo y tendrás una noche inolvidable.

Rarity: Soy muy joven para ti.

* * *

Erron Black: Tengo un arma especial para chicas como tu.

Rarity: ¿Además de tus revolvers y tu rifle?

Erron Black: Si, está oculta en mi entrepierna.

* * *

**Liu Kang**

Rarity: Ves las cosas con ojos erróneos.

Liu Kang: Tu no sabes nada sobre mi.

Rarity: Puede que estés loco.

* * *

Liu Kang: Kung Lao me dijo de ti.

Rarity: ¿Qué soy la más elegante?

Liu Kang: Una lástima arruinar esa bella cara.

* * *

Rarity: Te daré una generosa paliza.

Liu Kang: Que predicción más obvia y vaga.

Rarity: No podrás ganar Liu Kang.

* * *

Liu Kang: Rarity.

Rarity: Que atuendo más original.

Liu Kang: ¿Fue un cumplido o un insulto?

* * *

**Ermac**

Rarity: ¡Ermac!

Ermac: ¡Tú!

Rarity: Vengo a acabar contigo.

* * *

Ermac: ¿Y bien?

Rarity: No me gusta ese tono tuyo.

Ermac: Sentirás nuestra furia.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Por qué hablas en plural?

Ermac: Miles de almas coexisten en un solo ser.

Rarity: ¿Y ninguna está de acuerdo en un mejor vestuario?

* * *

Ermac: Te enfrentas a diez mil almas.

Rarity: Mis escudos las repelerán.

Ermac: No tienen efecto en los muertos.

* * *

**Kotal Kahn**

Rarity: ¿Qué eres Tú?

Kotal Kahn: Soy el Emperador Del Mundo Exterior.

Rarity: Con ese aspecto no sabía si eras bailarín o payaso.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: ¿Quién eres tú?

Rarity: Rarity, quizás te gusten mis servicios.

Kotal Kahn: Veamos que puedes ofrecer.

* * *

Rarity: ¿De dónde viene el nombre Buluc?

Kotal Kahn: Los Mayas me nombraron como su Dios De La Guerra.

Rarity: Hablando de vestirse para la ocasión.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Eres una mujerzuela.

Rarity: ¡Te enseñaré a respetarme!

Kotal Kahn: Tu aspecto lo dice todo.

* * *

**Reptile (Syzoth)**

Rarity: ¡Aléjate de Mí, sapo!

Reptile: No soy un sapo.

Rarity: Me equivoqué, solo eres una rana a la cual hay que aplastar.

* * *

Reptile: El Emperador te necesita.

Rarity: Con gusto, pero no de una criatura como tu.

Reptile: Primero te arrancaré la cara.

* * *

Rarity: Eres un lagarto humanoide.

Reptile: ¡Huye mientras puedas!

Rarity: Voy a darte tu merecido.

* * *

Reptile: ¡Perra insolente de la Tierra!

Rarity: ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Soy una dama!

Reptile: No ante mis ojos.

* * *

**Ferra/Torr**

Rarity: La loca y la bestia.

Ferra/Torr: ¡Vamos a jugar contigo!

Rarity: Éste es un nuevo cuento.

* * *

Ferra/Torr: Torr dice chica guapa.

Rarity: Me siento alagada.

Ferra/Torr: Queremos ojos lindos.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Qué oculta Torr bajo ese costal?

Ferra/Torr: ¿Niña linda de verdad quiere saber?

Rarity: ¿Sabes qué? Mejor paso.

* * *

Ferra/Torr: Juega con nosotros.

Rarity: No me gustan los juegos salvajes.

Ferra/Torr: ¡Éste te gustará!

* * *

**D'Vorah**

Rarity: Vaya, un insecto repulsivo.

D'Vorah: Humana despreciable.

Rarity: Y por esa razón detesto porquerías como Tú.

* * *

D'Vorah: ¿Quién eres tú?

Rarity: Rarity, El Elemento De La Generosidad.

D'Vorah: Eso no significa nada.

* * *

Rarity: No te atrevas a acercarte a mis vestidos.

D'Vorah: Ésta no es una polilla.

Rarity: Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

* * *

D'Vorah: El Enjambre te saluda.

Rarity: ¿Incluso los insectos muestran cortesía?

D'Vorah: Saludamos, y luego devoramos.

* * *

**Raiden**

Rarity: Con tus truenos haces quedar mal a los días más bellos.

Raiden: Estás confundiéndome.

Rarity: Ahora mismo estoy segura de lo que veo.

* * *

Raiden: El Elemento De La Generosidad.

Rarity: No me asustan los rayos Raiden.

Raiden: Ya veremos eso.

* * *

Rarity: Tu atuendo es soberbio.

Raiden: Aunque no me interesa la moda, acepto el cumplido.

Rarity: Ahora lamentaré mucho ensuciarlo.

* * *

Raiden: Rarity.

Rarity: No quiero trabajar para ti.

Raiden: Hay otra forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

* * *

**Quan Chi**

Rarity: Ese maquillaje no te queda bien.

Quan Chi: Son tatuajes, ignorante.

Rarity: Necesitas un buen cambio.

* * *

Quan Chi: Interesante.

Rarity: Ese estilo no es lo tuyo.

Quan Chi: Veamos qué puede hacer esta diseñadora.

* * *

Rarity: Me encanta el amuleto de tu cinturón.

Quan Chi: No te pertenece, Mortal.

Rarity: Cuando te derrote, lo será.

* * *

Quan Chi: Podrías ser de utilidad para Mí.

Rarity: No trabajo con brujos.

Quan Chi: ¿Quién hablo de servicios?

* * *

**Goro**

Rarity: El monstruo de cuatro brazos.

Goro: Nadie te extrañará.

Rarity: Y a Ti mucho menos.

* * *

Goro: Podrías diseñarnos armaduras.

Rarity: Mi talento no tiene igual.

Goro: Tu orgullo será tu caída.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Eres un Príncipe?

Goro: Del Reino Subterráneo Shokan.

Rarity: Otra especie que le gusta vivir bajo tierra.

* * *

Goro: ¡Has un atuendo ceremonial para Sheeva!

Rarity: ¿Y si me niego?

Goro: ¡Entonces le entregaré tu cabeza!

* * *

**Jason Voorhees**

Rarity: En verdad inspiras terror.

Jason: ...

* * *

Jason: ...

Rarity: ¡¿En serio?!

* * *

**Tanya**

Rarity: Debe ser feo que te vean como traidora.

Tanya: Uno se acostumbra.

Rarity: Puede ser algo difícil de sentir.

* * *

Tanya: Será un placer.

Rarity: Me gusta tu ropa.

Tanya: Me da pena tener que dañar la tuya.

* * *

Rarity: Así que Tú y Rain.

Tanya: ¿Celosa?

Rarity: No tienes idea.

* * *

Tanya: Tus diseños se asemejas a los de Edenia.

Rarity: Me siento alagada.

Tanya: ¡Odio las imitaciones baratas!

* * *

**Tremor**

Rarity: Las rocas suelen ser aburridas.

Tremor: Yo te haré cambiar de opinión.

Rarity: Mira cómo me haces temblar.

* * *

Tremor: ¡Ayúdame a encontrar gemas!

Rarity: Lo siento, pero debo pasar.

Tremor: Escogiste la muerte.

* * *

Rarity: ¡Detente Tremor!

Tremor: Tus Escudos De Diamante no te salvaran.

Rarity: No es buena idea subestimarme.

* * *

Tremor: Tu belleza iguala a la de Kitana.

Rarity: Eres muy viejo para mi.

Tremor: Pero no lamentaré tu muerte.

* * *

**Predator**

Rarity: ¿Por qué me sigues?

Predator: ...

* * *

Predator: ...

Rarity: Es la cara más fea que he visto en toda mi vida.

* * *

**Leatherface (Jedidah Sawyer)**

Rarity: Un verdadero asesino psicópata.

Leatherface: ¡Aaarrgh!

* * *

Leatherface: ...

Rarity: Hoy no es mi día.

* * *

**Bo' Rai Cho**

Rarity: Un mendigo.

Bo' Rai Cho: Te enseñaré a respetar a los mayores.

Rarity: ¿Viniendo de un bebedor como Tú? Si, claro.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Tus diseños con gemas son increíbles.

Rarity: Nací para crearlos.

Bo' Rai Cho: Pueden ser útiles para un bien mayor.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Sobrevivió a un encuentro con Shinnok?

Bo' Rai Cho: Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Rarity: Por favor enséñeme, Maestro Bo' Rai Cho.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Hablemos de tu futuro.

Rarity: Mí futuro está bien encaminado.

Bo' Rai Cho: Pero hay oscuridad en ti, Rarity.

* * *

**Tri-Borg**

Rarity: Solo necesito un objeto para destruirte.

Tri-Borg: Nada puede vencerme, orgánica.

Rarity: Tengo un balde de agua caliente que dice lo contrario.

* * *

Tri-Borg: Una chica ordinaria.

Rarity: Un pedazo de chatarra parlante.

Tri-Borg: Típico de las mujeres.

* * *

Rarity: Eras miembro de los Lin Kuei ¿Cierto?

Tri-Borg: Ahora soy Gran Maestro del Clan Tekunin.

Rarity: ¿Y todos usan el mismo diseño? Que poco imaginativo.

* * *

Tri-Borg: Podrías diseñar nuestro nuevos cuerpos.

Rarity: No estoy loca para hacer semejante atrocidad.

Tri-Borg: Entonces prepárate para la Cibertización.

* * *

**Alien (Xenomorfo)**

Rarity: Rarezas que uno ve todos los días.

Alien: ...

* * *

Alien: ...

Rarity: Eres Tú.


	5. Applejack

**Applejack**

Acción 1: Applejack hace girar su lazo.

Acción 2: Applejack sube su sombrero para ver a su rival.

Acción 2: Applejack guarda su lazo y escupe en el suelo.

* * *

**Applejack**

Applejack: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Applejack Espejo: Una de nosotras es falsa.

Applejack: La otra no sobrevivirá.

* * *

Applejack Espejo: Un reflejo.

Applejack: No me engañas impostora.

Applejack Espejo: Este combate te dirá la verdad.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Qué tienes en tu granja que yo no tenga?

Applejack Espejo: Tengo una camioneta.

Applejack: ¿Qué es camioneta?

* * *

Applejack Espejo: Al igual que tú, perdí a mis Padres.

Applejack: No hay dolor que supere esa pérdida.

Applejack Espejo: Entonces es un lamento compartido.

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)**

Applejack: Por los Apple y Shirai Ryu.

Sci-Twi: Prepárate para luchar.

Applejack: Por Hanzo Hazashi.

* * *

Sci-Twi: Me alegra que vinieras.

Applejack: ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Sci-Twi: Quiero ver tus habilidades como Kunoichi.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Cuándo regresaremos caramelo?

Sci-Twi: No lo se, me cuesta trabajo entender este mundo.

Applejack: Yo se que lo lograrás.

* * *

Sci-Twi: ¿Dónde estabas Applejack?

Applejack: Entrenando con el Maestro Hazashi.

Sci-Twi: Te recuerdo que el es Scorpion.

* * *

**Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie**

Applejack: ¿No extrañas a tu familia?

Pinkie: Si, pero sé que regresaremos.

Applejack: A veces olvido tu enorme optimismo.

* * *

Pinkie: Mi Azúcar Explosiva.

Applejack: Contra mi Super Fuerza.

Pinkie: Comprobemos qué poder es mejor.

* * *

Applejack: Me sorprende que el Señor Cage te enseñara a pelear.

Pinkie: Aunque sus chistes son un poco tontos.

Applejack: Amiga, no podría estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Pinkie: ¡Felicidades por tu ingreso al Shirai Ryu!

Applejack: Gracias, fue muy difícil entrar.

Pinkie: ¡Celebremos con un combate!

* * *

**Fluttershy**

Applejack: ¿Es cierto que Kenshi perdió a su esposa?

Fluttershy: Fue en un intento de asesinato.

Applejack: Ahora entiendo por qué su amistad con el Maestro Hanzo es tan fuerte.

* * *

Fluttershy: Applejack.

Applejack: ¿Qué ocurre caramelo?

Fluttershy: Quiero que me muestres lo que Scorpion te enseñó.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Qué se siente que un ciego te entrene?

Fluttershy: Me enseñó a agudizar mis sentidos.

Applejack: Probemos esos reflejos.

* * *

Fluttershy: ¿Qué vio Scorpion en ti?

Applejack: Como yo, el perdió a quienes más amaba.

Fluttershy: Veo que te hizo más fuerte.

* * *

**Rarity**

Applejack: Deberías crear atuendos más simples.

Rarity: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante atrocidad?!

Applejack: Cuando se trata de moda, todos son sensibles.

* * *

Rarity: Veo que estás usando el uniforme que te hice.

Applejack: Quería estrenarlo en un combate contigo.

Rarity: Me dará pena arruinar mi propia creación.

* * *

Applejack: Me hiciste usar un vestido corto durante el frío.

Rarity: Te lo quedaste después de mi video ¿No?

Applejack: Y además vino con un resfriado.

* * *

Rarity: ¿Tu Maestro mostró interés en cambiar su vestuario?

Applejack: Scorpion dijo que solo desperdiciabas tu talento en banalidades.

Rarity: De acuerdo, ahora sí estoy furiosa.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash**

Applejack: Por los Shirai Ryu.

Rainbow: Por los Lin Kuei.

Applejack: Hasta que una de nosotras caiga.

* * *

Rainbow: ¿Cómo es ser entrenada por Scorpion?

Applejack: Es firme pero algo severo.

Rainbow: Nuestros Maestros fueron cortados con la misma tijera.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Eres mi siguiente prueba?

Rainbow: Que curioso, yo iba a decir lo mismo.

Applejack: Creo que quieren medir nuestro entrenamiento.

* * *

Rainbow: ¿Lista para renovar nuestra rivalidad?

Applejack: No me decepciones.

Rainbow: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

* * *

**Sunset Shimmer**

Applejack: Gracias por haber venido.

Sunset: ¿Lista para sentir mi fuego?

Applejack: La que pierda, invita el almuerzo.

* * *

Sunset: ¿Aún sigues molesta por llamarte campesina tonta?

Applejack: Dejaré que mis golpes hablen por Mí.

Sunset: Temía que dijeras eso.

* * *

Applejack: El Gran Maestro Hazashi dice que tu fuego es impresionante.

Sunset: Me halaga.

Applejack: ¿Pero será más fuerte que el suyo?

* * *

Sunset: ¿Vamos a beber algo, después de entrenar?

Applejack: ¿Te parece bien jugo de manzana?

Sunset: No, todo menos eso.

* * *

**Starlight Glimmer**

Applejack: ¿Tienes lo que hace falta para ser Shirai Ryu?

Starlight: Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

Applejack: Ok, Tú te lo buscaste.

* * *

Starlight: ¿Qué haces aquí Applejack?

Applejack: No soy la Applejack que tu conoces.

Starlight: Ahora se lo que siente mi contraparte humana.

* * *

Applejack: Scorpion dijo que solo puedes entrar de una forma.

Starlight: Estoy lista ¿Qué debo hacer?

Applejack: ¡Derrotarme!

* * *

Starlight: Puedes usar tu collar conmigo.

Applejack: Te lo advierto, no pienso contenerme.

Starlight: Cuento con ello.

* * *

**Kung Lao**

Applejack: Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: No podrás vencerme.

Applejack: Tienes mucha confianza ¿No?

* * *

Kung Lao: Espera.

Applejack: Hanzo me dijo que eligiera bien mis batallas.

Kung Lao: Como quieras.

* * *

Applejack: Soy El Elemento De La Honestidad.

Kung Lao: Eso se nota en ti.

Applejack: Gracias.

* * *

Kung Lao: Applejack.

Applejack: Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: Prepárate para tu caída.

* * *

**Jackson "Jax" Briggs**

Applejack: Tus brazos son impresionantes.

Jax: Gracias granjera.

Applejack: Me serían muy útiles en Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Jax: Una vaquera.

Applejack: Pareces un mecánico.

Jax: Más bien un comandante para ti.

* * *

Applejack: Podrías ganar muchas ferias con esos brazos.

Jax: Sería igual que hacer trampa. Deshonesto.

Applejack: Oficialmente ya me caes bien Comandante.

* * *

Jax: No perteneces aquí.

Applejack: Éste mundo hace que mis ansias de pelear aumenten.

Jax: Vamos a sacártelas a golpes.

* * *

**Sonya Blade**

Applejack: Comete un error, Hanzo no es malo.

Sonya: Yo ya he visto mucho de El.

Applejack: Usted no lo entendería.

* * *

Sonya: Quieta ahí mismo.

Applejack: Dame una razón.

Sonya: Eres sospechosa por juntarte con Hanzo.

* * *

Applejack: General Blade.

Sonya: Apártate, tengo órdenes de arrestarlo.

Applejack: No dejaré que te acerques a mi Maestro.

* * *

Sonya: Estás bajo arresto Applejack.

Applejack: Honestamente creo que deberíamos hablar al respecto.

Sonya: Honestamente, no me importa.

* * *

**Kenshi Takahashi**

Applejack: Dicen que eres bueno con la espada.

Kenshi: Y dicen bien.

Applejack: ¡Pero ni siquiera la ves!

* * *

Kenshi: Saludos.

Applejack: Pelear con un ciego no me parece justo.

Kenshi: Eres muy honesta ¿Cierto?

* * *

Applejack: Siento mucho lo de tu esposa.

Kenshi: Y yo lo de tus padres.

Applejack: Veo que el dolor nos hizo más fuertes.

* * *

Kenshi: Te va muy bien diciendo la verdad.

Applejack: Pues antes era mentirosa.

Kenshi: Tampoco te gusta que te llamen así.

* * *

**Kitana**

Applejack: ¿Hace mucho calor de dónde vienes?

Kitana: Mis abanicos son más que accesorios.

Applejack: No como yo los veo.

* * *

Kitana: No te conozco.

Applejack: Admito que eres una mujer hermosa.

Kitana: Gracias, pero aún debes morir.

* * *

Applejack: ¡¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu hermana?!

Kitana: Mileena es un abominación.

Applejack: A mí me enseñaron que nunca hay darle la espalda a la familia.

* * *

Kitana: ¿Últimas palabras?

Applejack: ¿Tienes 10000 años y aún eres joven?

Kitana: La longevidad es una virtud Edeniana.

* * *

**Scorpion (Hanzo Hazashi)**

Applejack: Mi lazo te alcanzará antes que tu arpón.

Scorpion: Eso es imposible.

Applejack: Este será un desafío interesante.

* * *

Scorpion: Tu fin está cerca.

Applejack: Vaya, si que estás en llamas.

Scorpion: Yo te haré callar.

* * *

Applejack: Hanzo Hazashi.

Scorpion: ¿Vienes a entrenar conmigo?

Applejack: Antes de empezar necesito saber algo de usted.

* * *

Scorpion: Podrías ser una buena estudiante.

Applejack: No se si podré encajar.

Scorpion: Permíteme guiarte.

* * *

**Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)**

Applejack: Tu debes ser del clan rival de Scorpion.

Sub-Zero: Estás en lo correcto.

Applejack: Me dijo que no eres de fiar Sub-Zero.

* * *

Sub-Zero: ¡Aléjate de Scorpion!

Applejack: Yo confió en mi Maestro.

Sub-Zero: Te arriesgas al estar con el.

* * *

Applejack: Señor Frío.

Sub-Zero: La campesina de otro mundo.

Applejack: Hoy tomaré una sidra bien fría.

* * *

Sub-Zero: La estudiante de Hanzo.

Applejack: El Gran Maestro Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: Estás del lado equivocado.

* * *

**Mileena**

Applejack: Tienes unos muy feos dientes.

Mileena: Éstos feos dientes saborearán tu carne.

Applejack: Que engendro más loco.

* * *

Mileena: ¡¿Quién molesta a la Emperatriz?!

Applejack: Necesitaré un martillo para romper esos dientes.

Mileena: ¡Pagarás por eso!

* * *

Applejack: Tú y Kitana podrían gobernar juntas.

Mileena: ¡No compartiré el Mundo Exterior!

Applejack: Veo que ella tenía razón.

* * *

Mileena: Escoria.

Applejack: Monstruo.

Mileena: Te arrepentirás.

* * *

**Takeda Takahashi**

Applejack: Me gustan tus látigos.

Takeda: Son un gran armamento.

Applejack: Vamos a entrenar ¿Si?

* * *

Takeda: ¿Qué hay vaquera?

Applejack: ¿Quieres medir mi fuerza?

Takeda: Será interesante.

* * *

Applejack: Hora de probar mi nuevo lazo.

Takeda: Contra mí no te servirá de nada.

Applejack: Está en manos de una experta.

* * *

Takeda: En verdad lamento mucho lo de tus padres.

Applejack: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Takeda: Lo que se hereda, no se compra.

* * *

**Cassandra "Cassie" Cage**

Applejack: ¡¿Me llamaste mentirosa?!

Cassie: No que yo recuerde.

Applejack: Verifiquémoslo.

* * *

Cassie: ¿Vendes manzanas?

Applejack: Así es.

Cassie: Entonces eres la Bruja De Blancanieves.

* * *

Applejack: Cassie Cage.

Cassie: Gusto en verte Applejewel.

Applejack: ¿Quién te contó sobre eso?

* * *

Cassie: ¿Vendes jugo de manzana?

Applejack: Yo diría más bien sidra.

Cassie: Entonces es un si.

* * *

**Jacqueline "Jacqui" Briggs**

Applejack: ¿Usas prótesis como tu padre?

Jacqui: Para honrarlo.

Applejack: Te sientes muy orgullosa.

* * *

Jacqui: ¿Qué hay?

Applejack: Ye he entrenado suficiente.

Jacqui: Demuéstralo.

* * *

Applejack: Mi collar contra tus brazos.

Jacqui: Con ellas he roto huesos ¿Y tú?

Applejack: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

* * *

Jacqui: Se acerca un clásico.

Applejack: No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Jacqui: Magia contra Tecnología.

* * *

**Kung Jin**

Applejack: Soy muy buena con el arco y la flecha.

Kung Jin: Pero yo soy superior a ti.

Applejack: Yo soy mejor que tu y es un hecho.

* * *

Kung Jin: Fuera de mi vista.

Applejack: Eres un arquero fastidioso.

Kung Jin: No digas que no te avisé.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Eres capaz de superarme?

Kung Jin: Mis flechas hablarán por mi.

Applejack: Las quebraré con mis propias manos.

* * *

Kung Jin: No hay nada de ti en los archivos.

Applejack: Después de este encuentro lo actualizarás.

Kung Jin: Vamos a ver si vales mi tiempo.

* * *

**Shinnok**

Applejack: Eres un gran problema para este mundo.

Shinnok: Tú no eres más que una simple campesina.

Applejack: Que luchará hasta vencerte.

* * *

Shinnok: Applejack.

Applejack: El Dios Caído.

Shinnok: Me halagas.

* * *

Applejack: ¡Libera las almas de mis Padres enfermo!

Shinnok: ¡Te les unirás en mi colección!

Applejack: ¡Te despedazaré miembro por miembro!

* * *

Shinnok: Sírveme y reviviré a tu familia.

Applejack: No hago tratos con farsantes o estafadores.

Shinnok: Entonces se reunirán en la muerte.

* * *

**Kano**

Applejack: Te daré una buena patada por feo.

Kano: Mejor piérdete.

Applejack: A diferencia de ti, conozco mi camino.

* * *

Kano: ¿Bailamos?

Applejack: Gente como tu me enferma.

Kano: Te daré una pista de quién soy yo.

* * *

Applejack: ¡¿Secuestraste a mi hermana?!

Kano: Para llamar tu atención.

Applejack: Felicidades, ahora vas a morir.

* * *

Kano: Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo.

Applejack: Me pagarás por mis servicios de granjera.

Kano: ¿Quién habló de dinero querida?

* * *

**Johnny Cage**

Applejack: Tienes habilidades raras.

Johnny: Lo sé, soy asombroso.

Applejack: Y te encanta presumirlo.

* * *

Johnny: Dime vaquera.

Applejack: En verdad eres un fastidio.

Johnny: Hora de amarrar a esa vaquerita.

* * *

Applejack: Todo lo que soy, es gracias a mis padres.

Johnny: También yo.

Applejack: Obviamente no estamos en el mismo canal.

* * *

Johnny: ¿Qué cuentas bruja?

Applejack: Me confundes con una de mis amigas.

Johnny: Puedes mandarle mis saludos.

* * *

**Erron Black**

Applejack: Dime colega

Erron Black: Que seamos vaqueros no nos hace amigos.

Applejack: Tienes que manejar esa actitud.

* * *

Erron Black: ¿Quién eres vaquera?

Applejack: Soy Applejack ¿Y tú?

Erron Black: Erron Black, conozcámonos mejor.

* * *

Applejack: Jamás he portado un arma.

Erron Black: Entonces eres una pobre granjera con sombrero.

Applejack: Oye, eso fue grosero.

* * *

Erron Black: Tengo una balas con tu nombre.

Applejack: Y yo un lazo con el tuyo, canalla.

Erron Black: Que comience el rodeo.

* * *

**Liu Kang**

Applejack: Si que tienes las manos ardientes.

Liu Kang: Mi fuego es intenso.

Applejack: Pues sé cómo apagarlo.

* * *

Liu Kang: Kung Lao me habló de ti.

Applejack: Sin duda ¿Acaso son hermanos?

Liu Kang: Basta de charla, luchemos.

* * *

Applejack: Tu ira y odio no tienen límites.

Liu Kang: ¡¿Qué te hace superior a mí?!

Applejack: Yo no culpo a los demás por mis errores.

* * *

Liu Kang: Conoce el Fuego Del Dragón.

Applejack: Las llamas de mi Maestro son más ardientes.

Liu Kang: Mejor no hables y ataca.

* * *

**Ermac**

Applejack: Ermac.

Ermac: No estás a mi altura, campesina.

Applejack: El que levites no te hace más alto.

* * *

Ermac: ¿Y bien?

Applejack: Tus poderes no pueden contra mi fuerza.

Ermac: Te ayudaremos a corregir ese error.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Están mis Padres en ti?

Ermac: Bright Mac y Pear Butter no residen en mi nuestro ser.

Applejack: Entonces ¿Eso significa...?

* * *

Ermac: Huye Applejack.

Applejack: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Ermac: Porque ahora tengo el poder de Shao Kahn.

* * *

**Kotal Kahn**

Applejack: Éste mundo necesita agricultores.

Kotal Kahn: Podría considerar tus servicios.

Applejack: Créeme, soy la mejor.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Otra vaquera.

Applejack: Si, a menos que veas a otra por aquí.

Kotal Kahn: Como lo suponía.

* * *

Applejack: No apruebo tus castigos.

Kotal Kahn: Soy severo pero justo.

Applejack: Más bien eres extremista.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Trabajarás para mí.

Applejack: Antes tendrás que derrotarme.

Kotal Kahn: Como desees.

* * *

**Reptile (Syzoth)**

Applejack: ¿Qué es eso?

Reptile: Soy un Guerrero Zaterran.

Applejack: ¿Cuándo el mundo se volvió loco?

* * *

Reptile: ¡Tienes una oportunidad para irte!

Applejack: Te daré una buena paliza.

Applejack: No será posible.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Seguro que no eres un caimán?

Reptile: ¡Te arrancaré la lengua por ese insulto!

Applejack: Confirmado, eres un sapo feo.

* * *

Reptile: El Kahn requiere tus servicios.

Applejack: ¿Y si me niego?

Reptile: Serás mi aperitivo.

* * *

**Ferra/Torr**

Applejack: ¡Deja a la niña, bestia!

Ferra/Torr: Torr estar junto a mí.

Applejack: No tienen remedio.

* * *

Ferra/Torr: ¡Aplastar y rajar!

Applejack: ¿Dos contra uno? No me parece justo.

Ferra/Torr: ¡Peleamos como uno!

* * *

Applejack: ¿Qué tan fuerte es tu amigo?

Ferra/Torr: Torr ser el más fuerte de todos.

Applejack: Después de este combate, será el segundo.

* * *

Ferra/Torr: Chica Sombrero.

Applejack: Le pertenecía a mi Padre.

Ferra/Torr: ¡Tomarlo después de matarte!

* * *

**D'Vorah**

Applejack: Eres una plaga.

D'Vorah: Y tú una escoria.

Applejack: Hay muchas formas de aplastar un insecto.

* * *

D'Vorta: El verte causa repulsión.

Applejack: Necesitaré un repelente.

D'Vorah: El enjambre te consumirá.

* * *

Applejack: ¡Aléjate de mi familia!

D'Vorah: Ésta averiguara el sabor de los Apple.

Applejack: Nunca lo descubrirás.

* * *

D'Vorah: Los Kytinn quieren visitar tu granja.

Applejack: ¿Para comerse mis huertos?

D'Vorah: Y todo lo que se mueva.

* * *

**Raiden**

Applejack: No eres bueno en lo que haces.

Raiden: ¿Tú qué sabes?

Applejack: Me han dicho mucho de ti.

* * *

Raiden: ¿Por qué me desafías?

Applejack: Busco la verdad Raiden.

Raiden: No necesitas saber nada más.

* * *

Applejack: ¿Podrías hacer llover sore mi huerto?

Raiden: Soy Protector De La Tierra, no agricultor.

Applejack: Pero cuanto ego.

* * *

Raiden: El Elemento De La Honestidad.

Applejack: Pero estoy muy segura que ganaré.

Raiden: Tu confianza te siega.

* * *

**Quan Chi**

Applejack: Que bueno que traje objetos anti magia.

Quan Chi: No te servirán de nada.

Applejack: Tengo una antorcha si todo lo demás falla.

* * *

Quan Chi: Una simple campesina.

Applejack: Pero una muy fuerte.

Quan Chi: Hay que bajarle a tu ego.

* * *

Applejack: Así que resucitas muertos.

Quan Chi: ¿Tienes alguna persona en particular?

Applejack: ¿Para que la conviertas en tu esbirro? Ni se te ocurra.

* * *

Quan Chi: Tu no tienes a nadie.

Applejack: Pero no estoy sola.

Quan Chi: Tus Padres estarían muy orgullosos.

* * *

**Goro**

Applejack: Eres el Príncipe más feo que he visto.

Goro: ¡Sellaste tu destino!

Applejack: ¿Qué? Solo soy honesta.

* * *

Goro: ¡Tú!

Applejack: Con que tu eres el fenómeno.

Goro: ¡No toleraré tus insultos!

* * *

Applejack: Lo más importante son la familia y los amigos.

Goro: Son tu mayor debilidad.

Applejack: Más bien mi mayor fortaleza estúpido.

* * *

Goro: Applejack.

Applejack: ¿Me buscabas Goro?

Goro: ¡Probaré que soy el más fuerte!

* * *

**Jason Voorhees**

Applejack: ¿Un machete? Debes ser granjero.

Jason: ...

* * *

Jason: ...

Applejack: ¿Dónde te he visto antes?

* * *

**Tanya**

Applejack: La ayudante de Dientes Feos.

Tanya: La Vaquera Honesta ¿Cierto?

Applejack: Te ayudaré con esa afirmación.

* * *

Tanya: ¡Tú!

Applejack: La Gente De Circo me enferma.

Tanya: Ven, curaré tu enfermedad.

* * *

Applejack: ¡Tanya!

Tanya: No podrás tocarme.

Applejack: Solo necesito un buen golpe.

* * *

Tanya: Al fin.

Applejack: Me encontraste ¿Ahora qué?

Tanya: Le llevaré a Mileena tu cadaver.

* * *

**Tremor**

Applejack: ¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

Tremor: Una que puede controlar los Elementos De La Tierra.

Applejack: Te encanta presumir tu talento.

* * *

Tremor: Domino los Elementos De La Tierra.

Applejack: Debes ser del Clan Pie.

Tremor: ¿A qué te refieres?

* * *

Applejack: Puedo levantar rocas tan grandes como mi granero.

Tremor: ¡Haré que caiga una montaña sobre ti!

Applejack: Acepto el desafío.

* * *

Tremor: Charlemos.

Applejack: Bien ¿Qué quieres?

Tremor: Primero el calentamiento, luego la charla.

* * *

**Predator**

Applejack: ¡Vete de aquí!

Predator: ...

* * *

Predator: ...

Applejack: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

* * *

**Leatherface (Jedidah Sawyer)**

Applejack: Puedo con esto.

Leatherface: ¡Aaarrgh!

* * *

Leatherface: ...

Applejack: Tenemos un loco aquí.

* * *

**Bo' Rai Cho**

Applejack: ¿En verdad eres un maestro?

Bo' Rai Cho: Tienes que verlo.

Applejack: Ver para creer.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Dicen que tu sidra es muy buena.

Applejack: Estás en lo cierto.

Bo' Rai Cho: Entonces debes probar el vino.

* * *

Applejack: ¡¿Te tomaste la sidra de mi huerto?!

Bo' Rai Cho: Estaba sediento.

Applejack: ¡Te metiste con la granjera equivocada!

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Tienes un buen corazón.

Applejack: Gracias a la ayuda de Hanzo.

Bo' Rai Cho: Pero Él no es de confianza.

* * *

**Tri-Borg**

Applejack: Odio a las máquinas.

Tri-Borg: La Iniciativa Cyber te hará cambiar de parecer.

Applejack: Solo has hecho que las odie aún más.

* * *

Tri-Borg: Otra oponente débil.

Applejack: Odio las cosas como tú.

Tri-Borg: No podrás contra el poder de 4.

* * *

Applejack: Presumido.

Tri-Borg: Eres demasiado honesta ¿Verdad?

Applejack: ¿Tú qué crees?

* * *

Tri-Borg: No tienes oportunidad contra nosotros.

Applejack: Rrgh ¡Ya cállate pedazo de chatarra!

Tri-Borg: Obviamente tiene rabia.

* * *

**Alien (Xenomorfo)**

Applejack: Vaya, si que eres una cosa fea y flacucha.

Alien: ...

* * *

Alien: ...

Applejack: Creo que tenemos un parásito aquí.


End file.
